The Troubles with Marriage
by Lauralogan80
Summary: Helga is getting ready to move on and get married, but she has a little business she needs to finish before she can...
1. Chapter 1

(Taking a small break from my other stories, but I will get back to them.)

After months of planning, stressing out, and silent showdowns with her future mother-in-law, Helga was just one week from getting married. She was all kinds of excited, and her fiance seemed to be just as happy. Her soon-to-be mother-in-law seemed to be the only sour note. Even her future Father-in-Law loved her.

Oh well, she wasn't marrying the old lady. Though Helga understood the woman's resentment.

She'd had a wonderful debutante picked out for her son to marry. A friend of Rhonda Wellington Lloyds no less. And everything seemed to roll along fine until a party Rhonda threw and invited Helga to. It had been love at first sight for both her and Gregory Christopher Hurst, and two years later here they were, a week from getting married.

"I can't believe you're a week from getting married," Rhonda said. "I'm not even married!"

"Your too high maintenance and your expectations of a guy are too much," Helga told her, pulling at the bodice of her wedding dress. One last fitting before the big day. For the first time nerves fluttered around her stomach. They were both quiet for a moment.

"Have you gotten in touch with Phoebe?" Rhonda asked. Helga shook her head. She hadn't spoken to Phoebe since the second year of university. Helga had gotten busy, Phoebe had gotten busy, and when they had finally bumped into each other it was . . . awkward. Helga sighed remembering that last encounter.

"Anyone else from the mottled group? Like Arnold?" Rhonda asked with a slight tease in her voice.

Helga's heart stopped at the mention of his name.

"No," Helga said. "Seems a bit strange to invite an ex-boyfriend you haven't seen in six years to your wedding to someone else".

"Oh, agreed. There!" Rhonda stood back to admire her. "I still can't believe it!"

Helga agreed. If someone had told her seven or eight years ago that she wouldn't be marrying Arnold, she would have recommended they seek help. But so much had changed since then. Helga had changed since then.

"So what have you left to do?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm still waiting on the Marriage Licence," Helga said frowning slightly.

"What do you mean?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, I applied for it a couple of weeks ago and haven't heard anything back," Helga told her.

"That's strange. Maybe you should call your lawyer and ask about it?" Rhonda said.

"My lawyer?" Helga laughed. "For a piece of paper?"

"Well, surely if something is wrong they will have contacted your lawyer?" Rhonda said.

Helga thought about it silently.

"Your right. I'll call him tonight," she said.

Rhonda just nodded.

…...

Helga stepped into the apartment she shared with Greg, and hung up her coat. she could smell something yummy cooking.

"Greg?" she called out, walking into the kitchen.

"Greg is in the study with the Lawyer," a smug, malicious voice said from beside her. Helga looked to see Greg's mother sitting on a chair, smiling like a cat with a bird.

"It appears you've forgotten to do something very important. Not to mention tell us about it," she siad, getting up and walking over to her.

"Really?" Helga asked, "And what would that be?"

"That your already married," she said, smiling. "How could you forget such a thing?"

Helga just stare at the woman a moment.

It was impossible. She had been 15, that was ten years ago. In San Lorenzo. And it wasn't legally binding here in the States.

Was it?

"What?" she managed.

"Ten years ago. San Lorenzo apparently. Someone called Arnold".

Helga closed her eyes. '_Oh God no_', then opened them again. She needed to sit down.

"None of us could believe it when our lawyer came to tell us why the marriage licence had been declined. Naturally curious, we looked into it," she said. Helga knew what that meant. It meant Lucinda Leigh Hurst had gone snooping to find a reason, any reason, for Helga and her son not to marry.

"I didn't realise it was legal here," Helga whispered to herself.

"Well, it is. Puts a spanner in the works, doesn't it?" she asked.

"So your going to have to go gold dig somewhere else," she hissed. Helga looked up and glared at the woman.

"Please," she said. "I'm more than capable of earning my own millions," Helga said.

"With your little paintings?" Lucinda asked disdainfully. "I doubt it".

"I currently have a five hundred thousand dollar commission going on at present, and at least it will be all _my_ money, and not my _husbands_," Helga told her. She couldn't help but throw that barb in. Lucinda may have been well off, but it was because of her husband, not her own hard work. And it hit the target.

"I will not have my son marry someone so . . . So . . . ""

"So _what_? Financially independent? Hard-working? Honest? Someone with Integrity and talent?" Helga asked. "Everything you seem to lack?"

Lucinda drew herself up. "I will not be spoken to in such a disrespectful way,"

"Lady, you just were," Helga threw back at her. "So if you'll excuse me?"

Helga left the old lady fuming, and entered the study down the hall. It wasn't called Greg's study for nothing. It was very much a man's space. Big solid oak desk, which seemed to take up the entire room. Filing cabinets which he'd had made to match his desk. He was sitting behind the desk, with a lawyer sitting in front.

"Helga," he said as she entered. He didn't get up, and she could tell by the look on his face that he was less than happy.

"Miss Pa - sorry, _Mrs. Shortman_," the lawyer started. She saw Greg wince at that. This lawyer was definitely loyal to Lucinda.

"It appears that you are still married to your first husband," he said. "It is why you have been declined the marriage licence".

"No problem," Helga said. "I'll apply for divorce, or dissolution or whatever."

Greg frowned, and the lawyer looked a bit shocked.

"Just like _that_?" the lawyer asked. Helga looked at him.

"What do you mean, '_just like that_?'" she asked.

"Well, surely you should contact him, let him know your intentions?" the lawyer said. "Besides, he's been very hard to track down," the lawyer said.

"Oh, I'm sure I can find him," she said. Then she sighed. "It might take a while,"

"As long as it get's done," Greg said. "I want to marry you, Helga. I love you. and the sooner this business is done and over with, the sooner we can".

Helga smiled. She was so worried that he'd be angry with her for keeping this from him. But to be perfectly honest she really hadn't even thought about it.

After all, how was she supposed to have known that that little ceremony all those years ago in a little village had been legally binding?

…...

She logged into her old email account and looked through all her old contacts. She found Phoebe at last and sent her an email:

_Hey Pheebs, how's it going?_

_Listen I'm trying to get hold of Arnold. Any idea how?_

_Would Gerald know?_

_Thanks,_

_Helga_

She sent it. Then just as she was getting up to go she heard the ping of an email being received. She sat back down and looked. _"Status: Delivery Failed_" and frowned. She opened it:

_This email is no longer an active account._

Damn it! She scrolled through all her unopened mail. She had already asked Rhonda, but she had said she hadn't had contact with anyone except Nadine, and that only once in a blue moon. Rhonda had asked Nadine, but she had said she hadn't seen or heard from Phoebe or Gerald since graduation.

Helga only ever logged into this account occasionally to keep it active, but never actually read any of the mail. She knew that the email she had for Arnold wouldn't work. So she needed to find one from Phoebe. Finally she found one from Phoebe saying '**_New Address_**' and opened it. It didn't have a new email address but it did have a physical address and phone number. She was in Hillwood again. Helga rolled her eyes. Did she really have to go back there? The lawyer, apparently, had exhausted other options, including the Real Estate who looked after the Boarding House. But Helga wondered truly how hard he'd actually tried.

She wrote the number down then walked down to Greg's office. Greg at work, doing his CEO thing for his fathers company.

She picked up his phone and with shaky fingers dialled the number she held in her hands.

…...

Phoebe had just gotten home from a long double shift at the hospital. It was hard and she was still studying. It would be years before she was where she wanted to be, but she was getting there faster than some of her peers.

"Here, babe," Gerald said, as he handed her a cup of green tea.

"Thankyou, Gerald," she said gratefully, taking a sip. She sighed.

"Hard day?" he asked. He started to massage her shoulders.

"Yeah, a patient passed away today-" she was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Don't get up, I'll get it," Gerald told her. Phoebe sunk back into the soft couch.

"Who is this again?" she heard him ask. "_Helga_? As in Helga G Pataki, Helga?"

She sat up and looked over the back of the couch at him.

"Whoa, wait, what? Slow down, and stop yelling," he said. He looked at Phoebe, who was now up and walking over to him.

"Is it?" she asked. Gerald nodded, and Phoebe felt her heart leap. She hadn't heard from Helga in years!

"Look, I'll pass you to Phoebe, maybe she can make sense of you," he told her, then handed the phone to her.

"Hello, Helga?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah, hey Pheebs," her voice crackled down the line. Phoebe had to get hold of the phone company again. This line was bad.

"Oh, Helga! I haven't heard from you in years! What is going on in your life these days? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh, how about I come visit you and we catch up that way?" Helga asked.

"Definitely!" Phoebe practically yelled down the phone. "DO you have our address?"

Helga read out the address she had in front of her. Phoebe confirmed it was the right one and arranged for her to visit on Saturday morning.

"I'll see you then!" Phoebe squealed. "Bye!"

Phoebe turned to Gerald.

"Helga's coming to visit on Saturday!"

She hadn't been this excited since Gerald proposed to her last year.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe put out a plate of crackers and cheese. She was so excited! She hadn't seen Helga in years, not since an awkward make-shift "reunion" Rhonda had thrown.

"Babe, relax. It's Helga coming, not the Queen of England or the President," he said, smiling.

"I know, I just want everything to look perfect," she said, plumping up a cushion. Gerald shook his head.

"I don't think Helga is coming all this way to judge how you keep your house and arrange cheese and crackers. Relax," he told her.

"Your right," Phoebe said, standing back and taking it in. "Maybe I should hav some chips and dip".

Gerlad stopped her before she went into the kitchen again. He'd eaten the chips last night. But he hadn't told her that yet.

"We have no chips," Gerald said. "I ate them. And you don't have time to run down the store."

"You ate all the chips?" she asked. Gerald nodded. "Your such a pig."

Gerald just laughed. Hearing the doorbell ring Phoebe jumped, then looked toward the door.

"Do you want me to get it?" Gerald asked.

"No, I will," Phoebe said, then went to open the door. She hardly recognized the beautiful blonde woman standing there. If it weren't for the smirk gracing the woman's lips she'd almost swear it was a stranger.

"Hey Pheebs," she said. Phoebe said nothing, just threw her arms around Helga. It took a moment, but finally Helga hugged her back.

…...

Helga was nervous standing at the front door of the two level brick house. Part of her wanted to turn and run, but another part was curious to see how Phoebe was doing. She pressed the doorbell and waited for what felt like an eternity before the door opened to reveal Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs," Helga said. Phoebe threw her arms around her, and started to cry. Helga was stunned a moment, then slowly hugged her old friend back.

"I can't believe you're here," she whispered, pulling away and wiping her eyes. She still wore classes, though they were now rimless.

"Tell me about it," Helga said, looking up and down the street.

"Come in, come in, gosh I'm so rude. Where's my manners?" she asked herself.

Helga laughed and went inside, letting herself be led to the lounge. She took a seat on the couch and looked at the plate in front of her.

Cheese and crackers. A moment later Gerald came in carrying some vege sticks and dip.

"There you go. Hows it going, Pataki?" he asked.

"Please, my lawyer calls me Mrs. Shortman," she said, reaching forward to take a carrot stick and dip it. Gerald's jaw dropped, and Phoebe plopped down next to her on the couch.

"What? When?" she asked, shocked. "Wait, was this from that time?"

"Yeah. Turns out it was legal," Helga said.

"Wait. You mean to tell me you and Arnold are married?" Gerald asked.

"Ten years last month," she said. "This dip is good."

"So . . . But you two haven't seen each other since . . . What, eight years ago?"

"Six," Helga said. "And it didn't end well, if you remember."

She sighed. It had ended very badly.

"So I take it your not just here to catch up then?" Gerald asked.

"No," Helga said. "I'm actually looking for a way to contact Arnold,"

Gerald sat down across from her.

"Why?" Phoebe asked. Helga sighed.

"I need a divorce."

…...

Gerald had left after a while. So Helga was getting married. Poor Phoebe had been shocked, and hurt, that Helga was getting married and hadn't even told her. It had made Gerald a little angry and he had had to leave the room.

He walked over to the roller-dex that was kept on the kitchen counter near the phone. He thought it was absolutely ridiculous to have such a thing, but Phoebe had made it years ago in metalwork, and had kept it since. She didn't want to get rid of it. Her and Helga had stamped it:

HP + PH = BFF

So it had special meaning to her.

"Your getting married too!" he heard Helga yell out. He didn't know wh she was shocked. Phoebe had sent a message through Olga, ho had said she had hand delivered it to Helga herself.

The voices went lower and he couldn't hear what they were saying. He picked it up and looked up Arnold. He had spoken to him only a month ago. He was coming to his and Phoebe's wedding in three months. Gerald contemplated maybe leaving it and letting them bump into each other at the wedding, but then thought against it. It might be that Helga couldn't make it. He stared at the number. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk directly to Arnold, but would have to leave a message. But what would he say?

"Hey, you know that time you married Helga and didn't tell me about it? Well, she's here looking for you to divorce you"? He couldn't start a conversation like that. Especially about something as serious as this. He copied the number down for her, then made his way back into the lounge.

"Congratulations," Helga said.

"Thanks, you too, I guess," he said, handing her the number. "Here. Though in about 12 weeks he'll be here anyway, for our wedding."

"Yeah, Phoebe told me about that," she said. "She also told me you never received anything about mine in the mail," she said, frowning. She had written one out, and put it in a pile to be sent, but according to Phoebe they had never received it. Helga had taken no response meaning that they didn't want to come. "Not that its going ahead til I sort this out."

"You'll probably have to leave a message. It's not a direct line," Gerald warned her. "You'd probably be better to either fly there or wait."

"If I have to go to him, I will," Helga said. "I really want to get this out of the way."

Gerald just nodded. He'd better get a message to Arnold first then.

…...

Arnold read the message from Gerald again, and sighed. He should have known that getting married in the heat of the moment, at such a young age would come back to bite him. Literally, too, if he wasn't careful.

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. A visit from his - apparently legal wife - was the last thing on his mind. This brought up a problem for him as well, as he too had met someone new. Breaking this to her wasn't going to be easy. Speaking of which, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist and a husky voice whispered, "Hey, honey," in his ear. He took a silent deep breath then turned to smile at his own finacee. She was a red-head, something he seemed to be partial to, with warm brown eyes, and full lips. They had met four years ago on a trip. She was English - something which would make his grandpa roll in his grave - and very intelligent. And surprisingly calm for a red-head.

"Hey, listen, we need to talk," he said.

…...

Three weeks later Arnold was standing at the Airport waiting for Helga's flight. He could tell already she was gonna be in a foul mood. She did not like flying. At all. He sat staring at the doors of Arrivals, and checking the announcement box. He saw that her flight was in and was clearing. He sighed. Helen had taken the news that he was married surprisingly well. The fact that Helga was coming, not so much.

~~flashback~~"Why can't she just send you papers?" Helen had demanded.

"It will be faster and easier for her to come here, get them signed then fly back with them," he explained.

Helen had shook her head.

"I bet it's just a ploy to see you again," she said. Arnold shook his head.

"No, she was supposed to be married a couple weekends back," he said. "She wants this sorted out so she can go back and marry this new man." ~~end flashback~~

Arnold kept his composure on the outside, but inside he was nervous as all hell. And somehow, Helen seemed to know it. She didn't comment on it, but it made her nervous too. And quiet. It was a side Arnold hadn't seen before.

He didn't like it, and was hoping it wasn't going to be a common thing.

Finally the doors opened and a new wave of people came through the doors. He was looking out for the Helga he remembered, with ripped jeans, t-shirt, converse shoes, but couldn't see her. All he saw was a tall blonde wearing a long flowing skirt, tank top, hair tied back with a thin piece of leather with a sunflower on it, and sandals. Her hair was long, and he saw plaited. She looked around the waiting room then stopped as her eyes set on him, and smirked. She walked over and Arnold gulped.

"Honey, I'm home!" she cried, throwing her arms up in a tada!

…...

They travelled in silence to the hotel Helga had booked herself to stay in. she was under no delusions. She knew San Lorenzo wasn't know for Hiltons, so she wasn't expecting much, so was pleasantly surprised when she saw the hotel and saw it was actually quite nice. She smiled.

"Wow, the place has changed a lot since my last visit," she said, taking off her seatbelt and getting out of the car. She walked in leaving Arnold sitting in the car.

"Well? Grab my bags and hurry up!" she called. Arnold's jaw dropped. The cheek!

"They're your bags, you get them!" he called back, but climbed out and grabbed them anyway.

"See, this is why the marriage didn't work out," Helga joked. "You're a terrible husband. I hope this Helen woman knows what she's getting herself in for."

Arnold shook his head at the audacity of Helga G Pataki. She had changed so much and yet so little. He didn't know what she had in her bags, but he was surprised they hadn't been pulled apart at customs.

"What do you have in here?" he asked as he dropped them next to her. "A house?"

"More precious. My art supplies," she said, banging the bell a second time. "Service here still sucks though."

A lady finally comes through a door from the back.

"¡Buenos tardes! ¿Cómo está usted?" she said, smiling

"Un poco cansada," Helga said. Arnold raised his eyebrows surprised. "Tengo una reserva para Pataki,"

The lady looked down at her book and nodded.

"Si, ven conmigo," the lady replied, and moved away. Helga grabbed one bag, and Arnold grabbed the other. They followed the lady up some stairs and into a hallway. Helga looked around. She remembered this place from the first visit all fifteen years ago. Before . . .

The woman stopped in front of a door and unlocked it, then moved aside. Helga looked in.

"Disfrute de su estancia" she said, smiling. Helga smiled back.

"Gracias," Helga said, stepping into the room. "Es hermosa."

The woman smiled again. Then left.

"It is a beautiful room," Arnold agreed, following her in. there was a four poster bed, polished to it's natural colour, with mosquito netting surrounding it. The pillows were big, plump and soft looking. Helga couldn't wait to fall asleep on them. The cover was a cream colour, and thin. There was a dresser that matched the bed with a wrought iron mirror over it. The window was big, and let the soft warm breeze into the room. It was romantic, in a way. Helga walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it, raising her arms above her head and sighing loudly. Arnold watch quietly and uncomfortably from beside the dresser. The nerves were back.

…...

"I'm so tired!" she yawned. In truth she was also feeling slightly unwell, but she put that down to the flight. She had a headache and her stomach was queasy. She should have eaten more before making this trip. When she opened her eyes the sun was gone, it was a little cooler and her window was closed. Arnold was sitting in a chair nearby.

"Was I asleep?" she asked. Arnold looked up at her.

"Yeah, for a while too," he said. "So, about this divorce business…"


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold had booked himself a separate room, next to Helga's. He watched her as she picked at her food. She was also drinking a lot of wine. In gulps, not sips.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Helga just nodded and sighed. What a nightmare. Her future MIL (mother-in-law) had been a right cow, bringing up her "husband" and "marriage" in front of Greg every chance she got. She would ask questions then turn to Greg when he chastised her saying, "You cant honestly not be curious," and would continue her inquisition of Helga and her "first love".

Helga looked over the table at Arnold. They were the only two in the "hotel", which Helga decided was more of a Bed and Breakfast. It was nice though, quiet.

"So, Mom and Dad were hoping to catch up with her," Arnold told her after clearing his throat. Helga stopped eating for a moment.

"What? Why?" she asked. He smiled.

"My mom doesn't like my choice in wife. I have a feeling she may try to convince you to stay," he told her with a smile.

"Not likely. I have my whole career starting back in New York," she told him.

Arnold mulled over what she had just said, and wondered if she realised how it sounded with the way she had worded it. As if, if she didn't have her career, she might be inclined to stay here . . . Arnold shook his head. He couldn't let his mother hear those words in that context. And he wouldn't dwell on it. He couldn't dwell on it.

…...

"Estoy buscado a Arnold y Helga," Stella told the lady behind the counter. The lady looked towards her husband, poor man, loaded down with luggage.

"Si, que están comiendo la cena," she told them. She started towards the dining room and Stella followed.

"Well, that's a good start, isn't it Miles? They're eating dinner together," Stella said.

She had seen her daughter-in-law a few times from a distance, and knew she had broken into the art scene, but she hadn't spoken to her since just after her and her son separated. She knew why Helga would be there. And the two couldn't say they hadn't been warned. But they'd both been young, and convinced they would love one another for ever. And the Headman of the Green Eyed People hadn't helped any. If anything he had encouraged it, and his ruling had over ruled hers. She hadn't been happy about it at the time. But at least she had liked Helga.

She didn't like Helen.

Arnold noticed them first and she saw him say "Uh oh," which in turn made Helga turn around. Stella stopped in slight shock. Helga had changed a fair bit since they had last spoken.

"Mom, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Arnold asked, standing up and kissing her cheek. Helga looked down at her plate, and mumbled a greeting.

"Is it so bad for mother to see her children?" she asked, emphasizing the word children. "Especially one I haven't seen for so long."

Helga blushed a bit.

"So how has my favourite daughter-in-law been?" she asked, standing back and holding out her arms. Helga knew the cue. She stood up and embraced Stella. Stella hugged her tightly, kissed her cheek then let go. "My, you've grown."

She looked back for Miles who was smiling apologetically at their son.

"Hi dad," Arnold said giving him a hug.

"Hi son, how are you going?" he asked. He gave Helga a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then looked to Stella. "You didn't book a room, did you?"

"Where are you two sleeping?" Stella asked, ignoring her husband. Arnold's stomach started to drop.

"Our rooms are next to each other," Helga told her. Stella smiled.

"Well, shall we just take Arnold's room then, and you two can share," Stella said, smiling and winking at Helga. Helga took a deep breath and held it. Stella lost her smile. "Or not."

"Excuse me," Helga said, and left the dining room. Miles and Arnold watched her go, while Stella stared at the spot where just a moment ago Helga had been standing. She had to learn when to just keep quiet.

…...

Miles and Stella got their own room. Arnold was exhausted. It had been an emotional day. So many thoughts of the past were swirling through his mind. The biggest being what tore them apart. He was told after she had fled, not left, fled, that what happened to them either brings a couple together or tears them apart. They were so young, too young, and neither were ready for what they went through, let alone the aftermath.

It kept him awake for long hours. He stared at his ceiling and counted the holes. Why did some ceilings have holes? He was drifting off when he heard his name called. He sat up alert, then realised it was Helga.

He got up out of bed and quietly went to her bedroom door. She was crying, he could hear it. He slowly opened the door and went in to find her sitting up, knees drawn up under her chin, face on her knees, crying softly.

"Helga?" he asked. She looked up at him, eyes drowning in tears.

"Please, Arnold. Just sign the papers and let me go home. I cant be here. I just cant," she begged, then moaned and fell backwards then rolled over to bury her face in her pillow. Arnold stood there, not certain what to do. Then he moved forward and laid down next to her, rubbing her back with his hand.

"I know," he whispered. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, Arnold. But it hurts too much. I want to leave," she told him.

"Look, my family lawyer just wants to go over the papers," he said.

"Why? I want nothing of yours," she said.

"I know. But my Mom wants it done her way," he said.

"No. she wants to delay this as much as she can," Helga accused. "Why is she doing this to me? To us?"

Arnold shook his head. He didn't have an answer for that.

…...

He opened his eyes to find her asleep next to him. For a moment it was as if all the years had melted away, and once again they were sixteen and in love. The only difference was Helga's shampoo. Her hair no longer smelled of apples, but of whatever she used now. Her perfume had changed too. She looked as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so. He hadn't seen her for so long. He closed his eyes and let himself fall back in time, til he felt her move and heard her mumble incoherently. Slowly her eyes opened and stared into his.

"Arnold?" she asked, looking dazed.

"Good morning," he said. Helga closed and opened her eyes a couple more times, before finally sitting up.

"Oh," she said. "I am here."

"Yeah. You are," Arnold confirmed. He watched her as she took in her surroundings once more.

"I need something to eat," she said, getting out of the bed. Arnold just laid there watching her dig through her suitcase, and pulling out various items of clothes.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Down the hall, third on the left," he said, feeling a little sad. The moment was gone, the present was back, and she couldn't look at him.

"Thanks," she muttered, and left the room. Arnold laid there a while and stared out the window. Then finally with a groan he got up and went downstairs to the dining room to get breakfast, and it was there that he found his father.

"Morning, Dad," he greeted.

"I'm sorry about your mother," he replied. Arnold nodded. "She just wants you to be happy. For both of you to be happy,"

"I know," Arnold said. "But being together just doesn't make us happy."

His father nodded.

"I've tried talking to her, but she's not budging," he said.

"Thanks, I know how stubborn mom can be," Arnold told him.

They fell into silence, as his father read a paper, and Arnold looked at the menu.

…...

Helga was combing the tangles out of her hair when she saw Stella in the mirror, blocking the way out. She sighed.

"You have to face it one day Helga. Running away wont make the hurt go away. In case you haven't noticed the past has a way of catching up to you," Stella told her, moving further into the bathroom.

"I'll face it when I'm good and ready," she said, pulling hair out of her comb. "Not when someone tells me to."

"How do you think Arnold felt when you left?" she asked.

"Is that why your doing this? Dragging it out? Revenge because I hurt your son?" Helga demanded.

"No. I'm just saying, he had to face up to it. He had to come back. He was hurting, but he came back. You didn't," she said.

"I couldn't. I still can't," Helga admitted. "I'm leaving the papers here. He can sign them then send them back to my lawyer."

"You think he doesn't feel pain? That he doesn't remember when he looks at you?" Stella asked.

"I don't doubt for a minute that he doesn't. Which is why it would be fairer on both of us for me to leave," she said.

"Your not running away again, Helga," Stella said. "Your coming back to the village and your confronting this."

"I have a new life, Stella, and Arnold has his. Bringing the past into the present will only bring pain and heartache, and I cant handle anymore," Helga said. "So please, just leave me alone." she pushed past Stella and marched down to her room where she threw her toiletries on her bed, then went downstairs to get some breakfast.

Stella watched her go, feeling sad.

When would Helga learn she could never run from this pain?

Stella entered Helga's room and looked through Helga's suitcases. Finally she found what she was looking for. If she couldn't talk the girl into staying, she would make sure she couldn't leave.

…...

Helga looked in her suitcase again, then checked her bag. Where were her passport and air ticket? She would have sworn she's had them both together in her bag. Her wallet was missing too.

"Come back to the Village, Helga."

Helga spun around to see Stella standing there holding her wallet, passport and ticket.

"What are you doing?" Helga asked angrily, moving forward to snatch her things back.

"Helping you," Stella said. "Come back, Helga. Please."

Helga stood there silently fuming.

"What if I don't?" she asked defiantly.

"I'll find a way to make you stay," Stella threatened. "At least think about it."

Helga watched as Stella walked away.

She was stuck.


	4. Chapter 4

(Don't worry about translating as you go. The translations are at the bottom)

Helga had set up her easel at the back of the little B&B, as she now called it. It was too small in her opinion to be a Hotel. She was so caught up in her work she didn't even notice she had an audience. Arnold sat quietly watching her work for about an hour. He then went inside to get lunch and brought some out for her, placing it on a small table. Just like he always used to do. Helga had a terrible habit of getting so caught up in her art she would often forget to eat.

Then he just sat there watching her work. Eventually the owner came out to watch as well.

"Es ella la artistica?" she asked.

"Si," he replied.

"Es que muy bueno?

"Si, ella vende su arte para un montón de dinero," he told her

"¿cuánto tiempo ha estado casado dos?" she asked.

Arnold was quiet for a while.

"Diez años" he finally replied. "Pero hemos estado separados por un largo tiempo,"

"Ella está muy triste. Demasiado joven para ser tan triste. Oí llorar a su bebé," she said to him

He looked down at his hands.

"Lo siento por su pérdida," she said, bowing her head. "No hay dolor más grande que la pérdida de un bebé o un niño."

"Gracias," Arnold said, then got up and left.

Helga hadn't been concentrating on her art since she had heard the conversation take the turn it did.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Once she heard the woman finally leave, and knew she was alone, she cried.

…...

"Well now," Miles said, looking around the table. His son and daughter-in-law were very quiet, Helga looking a little ill, and Stella was looking broody.

"Isn't this a nice meal?" he asked.

"It is," Stella agreed.

Arnold nodded, and Helga continued to stare into space, not touching her food at all. He couldn't help it. He was worried about her. It seemed to him that as much as she had changed, she was still in the same space as when he had last seen her. She gave a sigh at last, so big, he thought she would break, then took a bite of her food.

"Now, Arnold, you do know that when we return to the village that you are still considered married to Helga. The Headman will not look to kindly on Helen sleeping in your hut while your wife is in the village," Stella said pointedly.

"I know, Mom," he said, chancing a glance at Helga. Was she even listening? Arnold couldn't be sure. "I will talk to Helen and explain it to her when we get there."

Everyone went back to eating.

Suddenly Helga got up and left the room without a word.

The three of them watched her go then Arnold got up.

"I will check on her," he said, and followed her out of the room.

"Why are you following me?" Helga asked, turning around.

"To make sure your okay," he said.

"I will be fine as soon as the papers are signed and I leave this god forsaken place," she snapped.

"You don't mean that," Arnold said.

"I do," Helga replied then continued up the stairs. Arnold waited a moment then decided to follow her up to her room.

"Helga, listen. I know you don't want to be here, but please. Come back. Just once. You don't need to stay long. But please, you owe me that much. You owe her that much" he begged.

Helga stopped and stiffened up. He didn't just throw that card at her.

"She's the reason I don't want to be here," Helga whispered. "Why do you not understand that?"

"Does Greg know about her?" Arnold asked.

"Does Helen?" Helga shot back. Arnold was quiet. No, he had never spoken to Helen about it. She knew there had been a great sadness in Arnold's life, that involved his "wife" taking off, but she didn't know the details. Or if she did, it wasn't from him she had learned it and she's never said anything to him.

"I didn't even tell Greg about you," she told him, entering her room and sitting down on her bed. "And if he hadn't found out about this I would have made up a lie to get it out of the way a lot sooner, so he never would have known. Why would I tell him about Caliopa?"

There. Helga had finally said the name she had been avoiding for six years. She had never intended to say the name again. She hadn't meant to say it, and brought her hands up to cover her mouth. Arnold sat next to her when he saw her eyes start to water.

"Please, Arnold, just leave me alone," she said, and turned away from him.

Arnold sat there a moment longer then got up and left. He went to his room, picked up the papers and signed them where he needed to. He saw Helga's signature was already signed.

Except the last page. It looked like she had started but stopped. He could see where water had been dripped onto the page.

Or maybe it had been tears.

…...

Stella sat down next to her husband and sighed.

"What have you done now?" Miles asked, in a tired voice.

"Insuring Arnold and Helga have a chance," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Stella you can't stop them from signing the divorce papers,"

"No. but their agreement with the Headman before they married each other does," she replied smugly. Miles was shocked.

"Good night, love," she said, kissing his cheek then lying down to go to sleep.

…...

It was the following day that Arnold's lawyer finally showed up. They went outside to sit in the sun. It took a bit of convincing but Miles managed to keep Stella back and away. He took her out for a walk.

"Well, it looks fine," he told Arnold.

"Well doi," Helga said. "What was I gonna go after? Half his hut in the middle of nowhere?"

The lawyer gave her a look. Helga raised an eyebrow. He didn't intimidate her.

"Well, all you need to dois sign the last page, and we can get it processed," he said, handing the papers to Helga. She signed with a shaky hand, then pushed the papers over to Arnold, who pushed them to the lawyer without signing them.

"What are you doing?" Helga asked. "Why aren't you signing it?"

"Covenant," Arnold said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Helga asked, looking to the lawyer. The lawyer looked first at Arnold and then back at Helga and cleared his throat.

"Was this part of the condition of marriage at the time?" the lawyer asked.

"It is where we got married," he replied.

"Wait, what's a covenant?" Helga asked.

The lawyer sighed.

"It means you cannot just sign these papers and have it over with," he told her.

"What!" she yelled.

"We have to get permission from the Headman to "divorce"," Arnold told her.

Helga stared at him.

"You knew," she accused. "You knew, that no matter what happened here, I would have to go back there, didn't you?"

"No. My Mother reminded me last night," he told her.

"Even if Arnold did sign the papers it would not be a legal divorce," the lawyer said.

"But this isn't fair," Helga said.

"That's life," the lawyer said. "Just go to the village, have it up with whoever you need to have it up with, then get back to me."

The lawyer packed his things up.

"Wish I had known about this before I came all this way," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," Arnold said.

"Well, I'm not. Thanks for nothing," Helga yelled, then went inside.

The lawyer looked over at Arnold.

"I have a feeling you should probably save your sorry's for yourself," he said, getting up and going inside himself.

Arnold sighed and looked up at the sky.

Helen wasn't going to like this.

…...

Arnold had been gone a week now, and Helen was eager to hear from him. Part of her worried about him, being away for so long with another woman. A woman he had once loved enough to marry. Granted they had been teenagers, but still. When she finally saw him and his parents arrive her heart leaped for joy. Then fell like a lead balloon. There was a tall, beautiful blonde woman with them, who she guessed could only be Helga. Arnold's wife. Which meant, if she was here, Helen could not stay with Arnold. She would need to stay in her own hut. She silently fumed.

…...

Helga didn't look up. She couldn't and didn't want to. This place had once been a sanctuary to her. Now it was a place filled with memories she would rather forget.

"Mi hermana!" a young woman cried out. Helga looked up to see Azusena rushing towards her. Helga couldn't help but smile. Azusena had been her "sister" while she lived here. Azusena's mother, like acted as Helga's, and even had Helga call her mother.

"Madre venir, Helga está en casa!" she called back, to an older woman who was coming up behind her. She looked much older than Helga remembered, and she felt a bit sad.

"Mi hija?" she asked, finally catching up to Azusena. Azusena threw her arms around Helga. Helga hugged her back.

"Te he echado," she said, tears coming into her eyes. Helga started to cry too. She had missed them too.

Finally Azusena's mother reached Helga and hugged her tightly to her.

"Bienvenido a casa," she whispered.

And in her arms Helga did feel like she was home…

{This is a translation of the conversation between Arnold and the owner:

"Is she artistic?"

"Yes"

"I she very good?"

"Yes, she sells her art for a lot of money"

"How long have you two been married?"

"Ten years" "But we have been apart for a long time"

"She is very sad. Too young to be so sad. I heard her mourn for her baby" "I am sorry for your loss," "There is no pain greater than the loss of a baby or child"

"Thankyou"

The second conversation when Helga returns to the village:

"My sister!" "Mother come, Helga is home!"

"My daughter"

"I missed you"

"Welcome home"

I will leave the rest for you to find out. My Spanish is very rusty lol but im needing to brush up, so this is a good excersice}


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry they arent long chapters. I have two children, a 3 year old and a 10month old, and write when I have a chance. Unfortunately that means most of my writings are fast and short.)

~8 years earlier~

"She's so small!" Helga exclaimed, stroking her little baby girl's head. It had been a long, hard labour, but with her mother-in-law Stella foster-mother Altagracia, and the Village midwife with her she'd made it through. Arnold hadn't been allowed in though, a strange concept, after all those movies she had seen where the father -to-be was with the woman the whole time. Here, the birth of a child was a sacred gift between the Goddess and woman, not for men. She cleaned herself as best as she could (she was discouraged from having a "shower") and her baby, then ate a light meal. Altagracia, gave her "purgantes", home remedies, made to help her body rid itself of impurities from the birth. And to keep post-natal depression away.

She didn't argue when they told her about La Cuarentena, a fourty day period in which she was to rest, only looking after her baby.

The other woman would look after her, but the baby was solely her responsibility.

And Arnold's.

"What will we call her?" he whispered to her in English.

Helga had been thinking about that and had decided, however she was to scared to utter the name aloud, for fear of jinxing her pregnancy. She smiled at the memory. All these people and their superstitions were making up funny thoughts in her head.

"Caliopa," she said, smiling and kissing the top of her baby's head.

Helga had a new little muse.

~Back to Present~

Things had been changed around inside the hut that Helga had once shared with Arnold. She picked up a book and looked at the title and sighed. Someone had bad taste, in her opinion. She dropped the book back down on the table, and sat down on a chair. There was an ugly cushion with a Union Jack on it. Helga frowned at it.

"Yeah, it's, uh, Helen's," he said nervously.

"Yeah, uh, it's ugly," she said. "And doesn't match the rest of the décor. Speaking of which…"

Arnold sighed. His mother had been right. Never let another woman redecorate your wife's house. Though in all fairness he hadn't expected her to come back.

"I'm tired," she said, getting up and going into the sleeping area.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" she shouted. Arnold closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"My mural!" Helga yelled, storming out of the bedroom. "What the fu . . . heck, is that thing doing covering it up?"

Arnold looked to see a wild eyed Helga glaring at him.

"Helen-"

"I don't give two flying fucks about Helen. Get it out!" she screamed. Without waiting she marched back in and he heard material rip. Helen was going to be very pissed if Helga had damaged it. Arnold couldn't help but smile a little. He didn't like it either, but to keep the peace he'd left it hanging there.

Helga stormed out with the hanging bunched in her hands and threw it out the door.

"What on earth is going on here?" Stella asked. She looked at the hanging lying on the ground in the mud and took a guess. Helga didn't like Helen's choice in décor obviously.

"She covered up my mural!" Helga shouted. "And he let her!"

Arnold looked to the sky and then went inside. He expected her to be throwing things around in a rage, but instead she was sitting on the floor staring at the mural she had done all those years ago.

"How could you let her do that?" Helga whispered. Arnold stood there quietly, staring at the image. Helga had started it after her pregnancy, and continued it throughout the pregnancy and finished it after the birth. It took up a whole wall. At the bottom were four handprints, two big and two small. Hers, his and one for each year Caliope was with them. She never made a third…

"I don't know," he answered. "It was only recently…"

He knew why. So he wouldn't see it and think of her and the past and feel guilty for being with someone else. For moving on.

Helga shook her head. It had meant so much to her, and there were strokes, or rather "dots", that were made by Caliope. But mostly she had just eaten the paint.

"She wanted to paint over it, but I didn't let her," Arnold told her. "So I said she could cover it, but not remove it."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Helga said. She stood up and picked up makeup, lotions and perfumes that were sitting on a bedside table, and threw them onto the bed. She then opened the drawers and dumped the contents on the bed with the other stuff.

"Is there anything else?" Helga asked, looking around. Arnold shook his head. Helga pulled the sheet together and handed it to him. "Or I'll just chuck it out in the mud. I don't really care."

Arnold took it and went to leave.

"Aren't you taking anything with you?" Helga asked. Arnold turned and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you taking anything with you? I'm assuming your staying with Helen?" she said, turning and opening her suitcase.

"You know what they say about assuming, Helga," Arnold said, then turned to take Helen's stuff to her. Helga shook her head and continued unpacking.

…...

"I bought that hanging before I left London!" Helen fumed. She hung it up in her own hut. "And I don't get why she gets to stay there. We're engaged."

"Yes, but she and I are married. There's a big difference here," Arnold said.

Helen sat down and sulked. Arnold resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What if I come here?" he asked.

"Tonight?"

"Sure, why not?"

Helen stood up and hugged him and kissed him.

"That would be perfect," she said. Then she went quiet. "Arnold, remember how I mentioned a couple weeks before all this came up, about going back to England, and you said you'd think about it?"

Arnold moved away a bit. "Yeah,"

"Well have you?" she asked.

Yes, and no, he thought. Yes he had thought about it for a second. No, he had decided no. then this came up and he had completely put it out of his mind.

"I haven't really had time," he said.

"What do you mean?" Helen asked, sitting back down. "You've had several just over a month to think about it."

"I know, but with everything going on right now…"

"Now's the perfect time!" she said. "Look, you need a fresh start, to be away from here and the memories of your past with her."

Arnold still hadn't mentioned Caliopa to Helen. It was a big reason why Arnold didn't want to leave. He had been the opposite to Helga, who couldn't live with the memories. He could. He liked remembering Caliopa's first steps whenever he took the time to sit down in his main room. He also liked that at any time he could visit her grave whenever he needed the time out. A part of him had felt so angry at Helga for "abandoning" their child. Just because she wasn't with them any longer. It had taken a long time for the sharp edge of that knife to dull, and thinking of it now he still felt angry at Helga. But he had grown and seen a few more tragedies that befell children and though the reactions differed from mother to mother, it did seem as if the mother took it harder. He thought of the young mother who took her own life the previous year, after she lost her son in childbirth. She had felt like a failure, if what she had scrawled on her body was any indication.

Arnold looked away.

"Well, just think about it, okay?" she asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Okay."

…...

When Arnold got back, Helga was sitting at the table writing by candle light. It was dark. He sat down, picked up a book and started to read, but kept looking over her way. She was so focused on what she was writing, he didn't think she noticed. Finally she sighed and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Arnold repeated.

"Yes, Arnold, what?" she asked again, rolling her eyes. "What do you want to say? What do you want to hear? What do you want to do? Just, what?"

"Nothing. Its just strange seeing you here, that's all," he told her, looking back down at his book. It was odd seeing her there.

"So when do I meet the creature with horrid taste and no respect?" Helga asked, going back to her writing.

"Who?" Arnold asked.

"What? Who? Do you not pay attention?" Helga snapped. "Helen, Arnold. When do I get to meet Helen?"

"Oh, um, probably tomorrow," he said.

"Okay, I'll be sure to put my art away. wouldn't want her draping horrid maps all over it. They're worth good money, unlike her cheap nasty things," Helga said, finally putting her pen down, folding the letter and putting it in an envelope. "How long til this letter will go out?"

"Wednesday," he said.

"That's three days away," she said. "I can't wait three days."

"Well, unless your going to walk there and post it yourself, your going to have to wait," Arnold told her.

Helga was quiet for a moment.

"How long would it take to walk?" she asked, sealing the envelope then writing Greg's address on it.

"Four days. Your choice," Arnold said. "But don't expect a lot of company."

"Christ," Helga said under her breath. She'd forgotten just how isolated this place was. Sighing, she left the letter sitting on the table and walked over and sat next to him.

"What are you reading?"

"Wilbur Smith," he said.

"Any good?" she asked.

"Yeah." An awkward silence fell between them then. After a moment Helga sighed.

"Okay, I give up," Helga finally said. "I'm tired and going to bed. Good night."

With that she got up and went into the sleeping quarters. Arnold watched her go, then went back to his book. He'd wait til she was asleep then head back over to Helen's. after a few minutes he went to look in on her, parting the divider a bit to peek in. she wasn't asleep.

She was topless and just taking off her bra as he looked in. she had her back to him, so he couldn't see her directly, but he remembered. He also remembered how soft her skin felt, her lips, her caresses. He looked away. What was wrong with him? He turned back to sit and continue reading his book. Just a little longer.

…...

"You could have come to bed," a soft voice said. Arnold opened his eyes to see Helga standing over him, holding out a bowl.

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep in your chair," she explained. "I don't bite, and I'm sure if you'd gone to Helen's she would have been more than happy putting you up. You didn't need to sleep in your chair."

He couldn't even recall falling asleep. He'd been reading, and waiting, and must have just dozed off.

"Shit," he said, picking up his book off the floor. He'd dropped it and lost his page. He hated when that happened. He winced. His neck, shoulders and back were stiff and sore. He reached out and took the bowl.

Breakfast. Nice.

"I guess I just fell asleep," he said. Helga rolled her eyes.

"You could've just gone, Arnold," she said. "It's not like I don't know about Helen and you."

Arnold blushed a bit. It was true, but still…

"I wouldn't feel bad about going to Greg if he were here," she continued.

A small pang of pain pricked in Arnold's heart. She wouldn't?

"Like I said. I fell asleep," he said again.

"Uh huh," Helga said, with a smirk in her voice. She leaned against the table and took a sip of her drink. "When's the last time you had a good coffee?"

Arnold thought for a moment. He couldn't honestly remember. Helen drank tea. It was like some unwritten rule for the British that they must drink tea or something. Helga sighed and tipped a packet into a mug then added water.

"Not the best, but better than nothing," she said coming over and handing him a cup.

"Helen only drinks tea," he told her.

"Yeah, big thing over there," Helga said. "But I have meet Brit's who don't like tea."

"Really?" Arnold asked. "From what Helen said it's all they drink over there."

Helga rolled her eyes.

"No, there's more options over there," she told him.

"Sounds like you've been there," he said.

"I have," she confirmed. He almost chocked on his coffee.

"Really?" he asked. "Is it nice?"

"The country is, I wasn't too keen on the city, except for the shopping," Helga told him smiling.

Arnold looked into his cup. She Helga had travelled.

"Where else have you been?" he asked.

"Me and Rhonda went around most of Europe," she said. "Stayed out of Russia though, and had her cousin escort us for the most part. They have a few problems that young woman can run into that we really didn't want to have."

"You and Rhonda?" he asked. "When did you two become friends?"

"After our fight," Helga told him, coming over and sitting down next to him. "She was being nosey and I was upset and spilled to her. She confessed to me that she had a stillborn."

"Really?" Arnold asked. He'd have never thought.

"Yeah," Helga said, tracing her finger around the rim of her cup. "Her parents weren't impressed by her choice in man. She still suspects they put something in her food."

Helga took a sip. "So she doesn't have much to do with them. It was an exercise in running away. It worked too. Had a lot of fun."

"But?" he asked.

"But you always have to come home at the end of it," she said. "Like you mother said, you cant run forever." she finished her drink then went and put it in a big bowl. She'd do the dishes later. If she remembered. She really had to get back to her paintings.

"Hello?" a voice called out, and a knocking on the door followed.

"Come in," Arnold said. Helen came in and smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No. just had breakfast," he said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed. She looked over to where Helga was.

"We didn't get to meet yesterday," she said, approaching Helga and holding out her hand. Helga looked her over.

"Go near my art and your blood will be part of it," she warned, then turned and walked away.

Helen's jaw dropped and she took a step back, then looked at Arnold.

"Wow, sour grapes," she whispered coming over to him. She sat down next to him and gave him a kiss.

"No, you just don't mess with her art," he said. "I accidently dropped her paint palatte once and some colors mixed. She went off her nut, and that was just her paint."

"So she had a short fuse?" Helen asked.

"Only when it comes to her art. Or writing," he told her. "She'll never forgive you for covering the mural on the wall."

"Why? Its just a stupid painting," she said. Arnold clenched his jaw, and stiffened against her side. She realised she had said the wrong thing.

"It's more than that," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'll explain it to you later," he said. They both looked up when they saw Helga carrying a large folded easel out of the room.

"Whoa! Where were you hiding that?" Arnold asked.

"It's a portable, collapsible one," she said. "I don't like using them, but it's all I've got."

Arnold thought for a moment.

"Your old one is still here," he told her.

"Where?" she asked. Arnold got up and went into the sleeping quarters, leaving the two woman alone. Helen and Helga sized each other up.

Helga was the tall, willowy blonde.

Helen was also tall, but was shapely - not overweight - with deep rich red hair.

Helga had big blue eyes, Helen's were a deep brown.

"So, Arnold says you're an artist?" Helen started.

"Yeah," Helga said shortly. Helen took that as a shut down for any attempt at further conversation.

"Here," Arnold said, carrying out Helga's large old easel she had left behind. He also had her palatte under his arms. And some brushes.

Helen held back a scoff. Who used palattes these days to hold their paint?

Helga put the "portable" easel down and went to take the big one from Arnold.

"No, just tell me where you want it," he said. Helga just nodded and walked outside.

What? Helen thought to herself. Helga wasn't capable of carrying her own junk? She got up and followed the two of them outside.

"Just here is fine," she said. Arnold set it up for her.

"Thanks," she said, coming up the steps and brushing past Helen to get back into the house.

Helen was not an artistic person. She was more "left-brained", and admitted, to herself at least, that she wasn't an appreciator of art. She never understood why people would spend hundreds, even thousands of dollars on one picture. Helga came out again with a large case, and opened it to reveal paints, brushes, and other bits and pieces Helen couldn't identify. She watched as Helga set up her paints, tipped some, what smelled like aniseed, into a small cup, and placed a painting she had already started on the easel.

She may not have appreciated art, but even she had to admit, that what she currently saw was impressive.

"So, what's this about?" Arnold asked.

"It's a commission," she said, entering her zone. Arnold nodded, then went over to Helen.

"Come on," he whispered. "No point talking to her when she's in the zone."

He pulled Helen away. Helen walked beside him thinking. There was still a connection between Arnold and Helga. She could sense it. She wanted to know what was between them that kept them bonded but pulling in opposite directions.

And what it would take to break that bond.


	6. Chapter 6

Arnold sat down with Helen under a tree, just outside the village. It was time to come completely clean with her.

"We had a child, a daughter," he started.

"What!" Helen yelled.

"We were young. Helga ran away from home, came here, we got married, she decided to stay. Altagracia became her "mother", and we had a child," he told her.

"So where is she then?" Helen asked, in complete disbelief. How had she never heard about this before now?

"She died," he said, his voice breaking. "The handprints in the corner of the mural are hers."

Helen was quiet for a moment, thinking hard. A child created a strong bond, so this might not be as easy to break as she had initially thought. She rubbed his back. Time to turn on the sympathy.

"Oh my gosh, that's so awful," she said.

"It was beyond awful. Helga didn't handle it well at all," he told her. "She stopped eating, talking and just cried all the time."

Helen thought back on her small interaction with Helga. She could cry?

"Anyway, I went with my Dad to the next Village. We were gone a few days. When I came back she was gone."

"What do you mean? she just left?" Helen asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Took a small bag, some clothes and was gone. Left pretty much everything behind. Her companions came back, told me she'd gone "home". I went after her, we had a fight, which lead to us ending it. She cut herself off from all our friends, save one," he told her. "And me, too."

Helen mulled everything over and let it sink into her mind.

She could use this. She just needed to think about how…

…...

Helga cleaned the house. She found things that were hidden away. A box of photo's of her and Arnold. Her and Arnold with their daughter, her with their daughter, Arnold with their daughter, Stella and Miles with her. Caliope on her own, lying down, crawling, standing, covered in paint, helping Helga with the mural, walking.

Arnold came back to find her sitting on the bed, surrounded by the photo's crying.

"Helga?" he asked, walking into the room.

"She was so beautiful. So full of life," she whispered, tracing the face of her baby in the photo. "What happened?"

Arnold moved some photo's aside and sat down next to her. She suddenly feel against him, grabbed a fistful of shirt and buried her face into his chest. Arnold didn't know what to do for a second. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She hadn't even done this after their daughter had died. She had done the opposite.

"Do you and Greg intend to have children?" he asked. Helga sighed.

"We've spoken about it, but we've never made a commitment to anything," she said, face still buried into his chest. "I don't think I could do it again. Not knowing how much it hurts when something happens to them."

She finally pulled away, and took a deep shaky breath.

"Then again, we'd be in a city this time. Away from poisonous plants and animals," she said. "Maybe…"

Arnold kept one arm around her shoulders even though she had pulled back a bit. He had enjoyed holding her in his arms. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud. Even when she brought up her new partner, it didn't squelch his feelings. Helga pulled away completely and started to put the photo's away in the box again. She held onto one. It was of her, Arnold and Caliope on her second birthday, four months before her death.

"We were so happy," he said, looking at the photo of them.

"Yeah," Helga said.

"I have another copy, if you want to take that one," he said. Helga nodded and put it in her suitcase.

"So when do we start this whole councelling deal with the Headman?" Helga asked, finishing up and putting away the box where she'd found it.

"Tomorrow," he told her, getting up and resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her again. He wanted to hold her so much.

"Great," Helga said. She walked out and into the main living area. Arnold followed her.

"Listen, why don't we go visit the grave?" he asked her. Helga shook her head.

"I'm not ready," she said. The way she said it told him in no uncertain terms was she interested in carrying on this line of conversation. But Arnold wasn't going to back down.

"How do you know Helga? You've never even tried," he said.

"It almost killed me watching her be buried," Helga told him. "Now please, just stop."

"No. I had to live here with this. Look everywhere and live surrounded by the memories," he said. "You weren't the only one who lost their child that day. Not only did I lose my child, I lost my wife!" he yelled.

He got Helga's attention. Arnold rarely argued loudly. In fact she couldn't remember a time when he had.

"Just give me some time," she said.

"You've had six bloody years!" he yelled, even louder than before.

"Keep your voice down," she said. "Everyone will be able to hear you!"

"I don't care, Helga," he said.

"Well others do," Miles' voice cut in. Helga and Arnold looked at him. "Keep it down, both of you."

"Fine," Arnold said, in a much quieter voice. "Do what you want. You always did anyway." Helga watched him storm out. She dropped down onto the couch.

Why was everyone pushing the issue?

…...

(pretend this conversation is in Spanish)

"Helga?" she heard Altagracia's voice call out.

"Here," she said, tired and not even thinking to use Spanish.

Altagracia came in and took a seat. Helga sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"Your pictures are very beautiful," she told Helga, smiling.

"Thankyou," Helga said. "It's for a commission."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a business man wants them. I'm three quarters of the way through. It's a set of ten."

"He would be very rich then?" she said.

"Too rich," Helga agreed.

"But that is good for you though, isn't it?"

"I suppose," she said. "It keeps me very busy. I havent had time to do my own work lately. It's the only down side to commission work."

"I see," she said. "Tell me about this new man in your life."

"Oh, he's name is Greg, and he is the CEO of his father's company. I'm not a hundred percent on what exactly. Never really cared to find out. It sounds mean but I tend to tune him out when he talks about his work," she told her. "I grew up listening to my father always talking about business. So I have no interest in hearing about it."

"But you love this man?" Altagracia asked.

"Of course I love him," Helga laughed. "I wouldn't have come all this way to divorce Arnold if I didn't. we were going to be married a few weeks back, but it didn't work out the way we planned."

"Maybe your not supposed to marry this man?" she suggested.

Helga looked away. She knew where this was going. As if Stella wasn't pressure enough, now Altagracia was going to start on her? Why was no one bothering Arnold?

"No. I just need to tie up some loose ends and then I will be free," she said.

"You should have another baby," she said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Helga asked shocked.

"It will help ease the pain, and bring you back together with your husband," she said. "He still loves you, you know."

"Who? Arnold?" Helga asked.

"Yes. If he hadn't he would have gone to England already with Helen," she told her.

"England?" Helga asked shocked,

"After they marry," she said. "I don't like her. Neither does Stella."

"I noticed. Why is that?" Helga asked, curious.

"For me, I just don't like her. You know how you sometimes meet people and you just don't like them? They have done nothing wrong, you just don't?"

Helga thought back to her future mother-in-law. Oh yes, she definitely knew all about that.

"And for Stella, it is the idea of losing her son again," Altagracia said. "She sees this person as wanting to take her son far away from her. And she doesn't like that."

Helga supposed she could understand.

"With you, Arnold stayed close. With this woman he will be far away," she finished. "No mother wants to lose her child. Not even to distance."

…...

"Are you not going to see Helen tonight?" Helga asked.

"Not tonight. She's going to the City tomorrow, so is packing," he said.

"So? What, your not allowed to help her pack?"

"Don't you want me here, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Not really. I enjoy having a bed to myself," she said.

"Well, tonight you'll have to share. Your still my wife, so you have to put up with me," he joked. Helga smiled.

"However will I survive?" Helga asked dramatically, placing the back of a hand against her forehead. Arnold laughed, before remembering that he was angry with her. That was always the thing with Helga. He could never stay angry at her.

It seemed a moment later that she remembered too, because she stopped smiling, and turned away.

"I'll wash the dishes tonight," she said. She grabbed the basin and went outside to get water, leaving Arnold to sit and think about what was going on between them.

…...

Helga was getting undressed quietly in the room, when Arnold entered.

"I'm getting dressed for bed," she said holding her top to her body.

"I'm not stopping you," he said, taking off his shirt.

Helga looked away. She felt the bed move when he sat down. She continued with what she was doing, grabbing a brush and letting her hair out of its braid. A large hand took the brush from her hand, and grabbed some of her hair.

"I'm glad you never cut your hair," Arnold whispered in her hair. He started brushing it, just like he used to. It was soft and silky in his hands.

"I trimmed it," she said stupidly, mentally kicking herself. She felt him move closer. His knuckles brush against her neck as he picked up more hair.

"I'm sorry I tried to force you to visit her grave," he said. She separated her hair into three parts.

"I'll be ready soon, Arnold, I promise," she said. "Before you leave as well, I'll visit her."

Arnold stopped braiding.

"What do you mean, before I leave as well?" he asked.

Helga turned to him.

"Another reason I was so angry at you this afternoon. You accused me of abandoning our child. But Altagracia told me today that you were going to leave for England, once the divorce was final to marry Helen," she told him. "I saw it as you being mad at me for doing something you were going to do yourself."

Arnold continued to braid Helga's hair, before leaning forward and kissing her shoulder. He felt her flinch, and go to move away.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. He ran his fingers through her braid, undoing his work. "I have everything I want right here." he ran his hands down her arms, kissing her neck. Helga gasped at the feeling of his lips on her neck. Arnold smiled to himself. He knew every little button to press and spot to kiss and caress to bring her to his mercy. He had mastered it. Mastered her.

Helga shivered then pulled away.

"Arnold, don't," she warned.

"Don't what? Kiss my wife?" he asked innocently.

"Are you serious?" Helga asked. "Your engaged. I'm engaged. To different people."

"But you and I are married," he reminded her. "It's not like we'd be cheating on them. How can you cheat on someone with you husband or wife?" he asked pulling her forward and kissing her.

Helga didn't pull away, but didn't encourage it. What should she say? His lips pulled away from hers and she went to say something, but instead felt herself falling backwards onto the bed. She winced when she hit it. It wasn't the softest bed in the world. She started to push herself up, but Arnold's weight pushed her back, and his lips on hers again surprised her.

Part of her knew she should be protesting. But another part didn't want to. He did have a point. They were married. That over rules the laws of a mere engagement right?

"Sop thinking about it," he told her. "Just forget about everything."

She realised that she wanted to. She really, really did.

…...

~Two Weeks Later~

"Knock knock," Helen's voice sang. Helga rolled her eyes. So she was back. She didn't envy Arnold in the least.

"Come in," Helga sang back.

"I have a letter for you from-" she hadn't even finished the sentence before Helga pounced on her, grabbing the letter she was waving around in her hand. Helen was a little shocked at Helga's eagerness. Maybe he paranoia was misplaced. At least where Helga was concerned. She felt the knot in her stomach ease. She had worried about nothing. She stayed and watched as Helga ripped open the letter and started to read it, a big smile on her face. She sighed happily.

"Your welcome," she said. Helga waved her away. Helen left on a high. Nothing had changed between Helga and Arnold. And she was very glad about it. She almost felt bad about the letter she had written and sent to Greg, telling him to come down here.

…...

Arnold fidgeted. He felt nervous and slightly scared. But he had to do this. He had to break off his engagement with Helen. When she finally walked into her hut and saw his face he could tell she could see he had nothing good to tell her. He could tell by the look that came over her face.

"We need to talk," he said. He motioned for her to sit down. She did so, thinking fast.

She couldn't lose him.

"About what?" she asked, sitting down and folding her hands in her lap.

"Us," he said.

She thought fast. She knew what was coming.

"Well you were gone,"

"Let me just stop you right there for a moment," she said, putting her hand up.

Arnold stopped talking and motioned for her to talk.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"Pregnant. As in we're going to have a baby!" she cried out excitedly. She jumped up and hugged him. Arnold didn't hug her back straight away.

Pregnant? She was pregnant?

"I did a test while I was in the city," she told him.

"Pregnant?" he asked her.

"Yep, about three or four weeks," she said.

"Oh," Arnold said, looking away.

"Oh? I tell you we're having a baby and all you can say is 'Oh'"?

"I just, I'm, I mean, wow," he said, completely floored.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, but you'll get used to the idea," she said, nuzzling his neck.

Arnold swallowed hard, his mouth dry and his throat seizing up.

This couldn't have happened at a worse time.


	7. Chapter 7

Helga looked up when Arnold came in.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Ready?" he asked. He thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. How was he going to tell her?

"To visit Caliopa's grave," she said. "Your right, I cant stay away or avoid it forever."

He smiled, though it wasn't what he felt like doing.

"That's awesome, Helga," he said sitting down.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking in the look on his face.

"What? Oh, nothing, I just . . . Got some . . . news," he said.

"What kind of news?" she asked, suspicious.

"I . . . can we talk about it later?" he asked.

"Okay," Helga said, deciding to drop it. For now.

"So, do you want to go today? Or tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Today," she said. "The sooner the better, right?"

"Okay then, let's go," he said, holding his hand out to her.

The walk to the small clearing that served as a cemetery was quiet. Both were thinking of different things. Helga was struggling to breath. The last time she had walked this path was to bury her child.

Arnold was trying to think of a way to break the news of Helen's pregnancy to her.

They finally reached the clearing when Helga stopped. Arnold looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Helga was breathing hard and looked like she was struggling to swallow. She managed a nod, and Arnold wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He could feel her slowing down the closer they got to the small marker of their daughter's grave. He started to feel her body to resist moving forward. He swore he could feel the vibrations of her heart beating. Her breathing got shallower and shallower. She was going into panic mode. Had he been wrong to push this?

"We can go back," he said. She gave him a glazed look, and shook her head. He nodded, and practically carried her the rest of the way. When they got there Helga's legs gave way completely, and she gave a strangled cry.

It had been six years, but for Helga it suddenly felt like 6 seconds. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth. She thought she was going to be sick. The small stone marker had Caliope's name and two dates on it, with a little inscription underneath saying "Forever our little Muse" underneath, in Spanish.

Arnold knelt down next to her and held her while she cried all the tears she had been holding back for six years.

Since the day of her and Arnold's last meeting.

…...

Helga was packing her artwork up for the day. She had come back from the visit and needed to be alone. She had written a small novel, which had started as a poem. When she still didn

T feel satisfied, she had turned to painting. If that didn't work she would turn to sculpting. She would just need to find something to use to do so.

A shadow suddenly fell over her, she looked up to see Helen standing there.

"So you did this all day?" Helen asked.

"Nope. Just the last couple of hours. I was doing other things today," she said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Persoanl stuff," she snapped. "Can I help you with something?"

"I brought the hanging before I left home," Helen said.

"And what?" Helga said. "I painted that painting myself. Talent trumps tacky."

"Talent? Your right," Helen said.

"Really?"

"Yes. And you said you do commissions?" Helen asked.

Helga was suspicious now.

"Yeah," she said, her body starting up its fight or flight engines.

"Maybe we could have you do a mural for mine and Arnold's baby's nursery," she said, putting a protective hand over her stomach.

Helga raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"Oh, Arnold hasn't told you yet?" she asked. "We're having a baby!"

"A baby?" Helga asked, shocked.

"Yep," she said, smirking at Helga. "But we're not going to stay here and raise it. Too dangerous."

Helga was quiet for a moment.

Helen felt a surge of triumph. Time to go in for the kill.

"But I suppose you'd know all about that, what with what happened to your daughter," she said. "I'm not going to make the same mistake. And I'll be a lot more careful, too."

Helga didn't know what came over her. But she let her fist fly.

…...

Arnold found Helga packing her bags.

"You hit Helen," he said.

Helga ignored him.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"That hitting her face wont affect her baby," Helga said.

"Who-"

"Who do you think, Arnold?" she asked.

"That's all the more reason why what you did was totally unacceptable," he said to her.

"When you get a chance, Arnold, let her know who Caliope was with that day, " she said to him. "So she'll blame the appropriate parent next time."

"She said it was your fault?" he asked, disbelievingly, deliberately choosing to ignore her barb. He had to ignore it or he'd do or say something he'd regret.

"Yep," Helga said.

"Just like that" he asked again. "In those words? 'It was your fault?'"

"Not in those words, but that's what she was saying," Helga said

"Really? Because she told me she didn't know what had provoked you," he said. "She just said that she didn't want to raise the child here in case it met the same fate as Cali."

"And that she would be a lot more careful too," Helga mimicked.

"That doesn't sound like she was blaming you, Helga," he said.

"It was the way she said it," Helga told him. "Leave me alone. I need to pack."

Arnold stood quietly for a moment, then sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You were right. We should never have gone where we did."

Helga stopped packing for a moment and looked out the window.

"I'm always right," she whispered, then continued to pack. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Arnold nodded and walked away. What more could he say?

…...

Stella was less then impressed with the news Helen and Arnold shared with her that night. All she could think was 'How could Arnold be so stupid?'

"We will be going tomorrow. The lawyer will meet us there, and Helga and Arnold can sign the papers, and then we can be married soonest," Helen said with a smile, wrapping her arms around Arnold's arm.

Stella looked at her son and could tell he didn't want this.

"So you have seen a doctor and everything?" Stella asked. Something didn't feel right. Something about Helen was making alarm bells ring. She had seen how Arnold and Helga had managed to get past whatever was keeping them apart. If she had seen how Arnold and Helga still had a spark between them, surely Helen would have too.

"Yes, of course," she said.

"What was their name?" Stella asked. She knew most doctors in the City.

"de Silvia," she said. She moved the conversation along.

"We'll be moving to England, of course," she said. "My parents are keen for us to stay with them."

"Excuse me," Arnold said, getting up and leaving.

Helen watched him go, a small frown on her face. This wasn't how it was supposed to work.

She smiled awkwardly at her dinner companions and left to follow Arnold.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, grabbing his arm. He stopped walking.

"I need to think," he said, pulling away from her.

"About what? We're having a baby, we're getting married, we're moving to England to raise our child," she told him. "What's to think about?"

Arnold ran a hand through his hair, and looked up at the stars.

"I thought you didn't want children?" he asked.

"I didn't," she answered. "But it's happened now."

Arnold shook his head.

"I need to think," he said again and walked off.

…...

"Stay away from Arnold," Helga heard Helen's voice say maliciously.

"Your welcome to him," Helga said, dropping her last bag down by the door.

Helen glared at Helga.

"We're going to start a family. Away from here and away from the memories," she said.

"Good for you," Helga said, trying to sound like it didn't bother her.

"We-"

"I don't care, Helen," Helga said, sighing and rubbing her forehead. "I really don't. I need to get ready to go home and sort out my own future. In a few days Arnold will be your problem."

Helen crossed her arms.

"It will be good for Arnold to have a child running around again," she said. "I bet he was a good dad."

"Yeah, he was wonderful," Helga said, rolling her eyes. She took a step back as Helen got in real close.

"I'll be a better mum, too," she said. "I wont be absent minded and neglectful like you were. But I suppose you got that from your mum, right?"

"Caliope wasn't with me the day she died, Helen. She was with Arnold. He was supposed to be watching her, making sure she didn't touch or eat anything poisonous," Helga told her in a tired voice. "Arnold took his eye off her, not me. So if you feel the need to place blame for the death of a child that until a couple weeks ago you knew nothing about, look Arnold's way. Not mine. Now get out."

Helga took great delight at the look of surprise in Helen's eyes, for the fleeting moment she let it show. Helen turned and left, and Helga let out the breath she had been holding.

She couldn't wait to get out of here.

…...

The trip was awkward. Arnold kept glancing at Helga apologetically. She couldn't decide if he was sorry for himself or the whole situation. Helen noticed and tried to claim as much of Arnolds attention as possible, keep him distracted. She made sure to be over the top and talk about the "baby" whenever Helga was around. It slightly annoyed her that Helga didn't seem as bothered by it as she'd hoped. If anything, it was Arnold who didn't seem to be coping with the talk. But she was sure it would be much easier once they got to their destination, to get Arnold on her side with this.

Greg should be there by now.

When they finally got to that little B&B, Helen sighed with relief. Now she and Arnold could have alone time. After all, she needed alone time with Arnold.

Helga's look of surprise and delight, further annoyed Helen. She was expecting her to be acting funny around him, all things considered. Instead she ran into his arms and kissed him. She pulled him inside, big smile on her face, talking animatedly.

Helen could feel Arnold's heart break a little at the display. For a moment she felt bad, but then shoved that emotion out of the way.

Arnold was hers.

…...

Helga flopped onto Greg's bed and reached out for him. He obliged, leaning over her and kissing her cheek, moving down to her neck. She giggled. Arnold was nice, but he was the past. And she had to leave him there. Greg was her present and future. Better to concentrate on that.

"I have so much to tell you," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Really?" he said. "More secrets?"

Helga laughed.

"No, I told them all in my letter to you," she said. "I'm so glad your not angry."

Greg sighed. He hadn't been happy when he'd read her letter. But he had accepted that it definitely wasn't something he wanted his mother knowing. She harped on enough about this "secret husband" of Helga's. he would kill her before listening to her harp on about Helga's "secret child" as well. He pulled back.

"I wasn't happy that you kept such a big thing from me, but I remember when the child of one of our maids drowned in our pool," he said. "The poor woman quit after she had a nervous breakdown. My parents paid her psychologist bills, but eventually she just vanished."

He looked at her.

"I saw her a few years later, said hello, and she just ignored me. Her husband said she cut off from him, her friends and family. Acted like they didn't exsist," he was quiet for a moment.

"I pretended that part of my life didn't exsist," Helga said. "I thought if I ignored it, it would be like it never happened."

Greg kissed her again.

"I love all of you, Helga," he kissed her again. "Even your little secrets."

…...

Greg got a funny vibe off Helen. Something about her reminded him of his mother.

She was over the top with her displays of affection, something his mother often did, even now, when an old flame of his fathers was around. He had noticed that she would look over to Helga as if to see if she was taking notice. If she did catch Helga's eye, Helga would smile and continue eating, or talk to him about her stay. She was much quieter to talk, and subtle with her affection. Helen seemed to be trying to rub it in Helga's face, while Helga was just content to have him there, and wasn't interested in showing him off.

That night alone in bed was a different matter. He chalked it up to her missing him.

…...

Greg was waiting with their bags, while Helga quickly checked to make sure she had everything. She was feeling sick today. She wondered if she shouldn't have eaten the taco from last night for breakfast. Greg had made a face.

"Your gonna make yourself sick," he'd said. "I've never understood how you could eat that stuff so early."

Helga had laughed, and given him a kiss.

"The Pataki stomach of steel," she'd told him. Well now that it seemed to be trying to come back up on her, it suddenly didn't seem so funny. Eventually she was sick in the toilet.

"¿Estás bien?" a voice asked behind her. Helga turned to find the owner looking at her with concern.

"Perdóname. Me siento enferma," Helga told her.

"Embarazada?" she asked.

Helga stared at her a moment. She hoped not. Things were complicated enough with out that too. Plus how far could she push Greg?

""Espero Que No" she whispered.

The woman shook her head and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Arnold looked around at the reception room. It was beautifully decorated, with red and white roses, and blue ribbons everywhere. Gold and Silver balloons filled with helium covered the ceiling. The centrepieces were small, smooth, painted river stones piled on top of each other with delicate little handmade butterflies on the top if them.

The only downer of the night was seeing Helga with Greg. They were laughing, talking, mingling, and dancing.

"Did you hear the good news?" Helen asked, sitting down in the chair next to his. She hadn't wanted to dance. "Too tired," was her excuse.

"What news would that be?" he asked, taking another gulp of his drink. He knew Helen was going to be annoyed when she realised just how much he'd drunken and how drunk he was.

"Helga is expecting herself," Helen told him. "I guess her and Greg were inspired, huh?"

It was like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"I guess so," was all he managed.

"Heya Arnold," a nasaly voice said from behind him.

"Stinky?" he asked, turning around.

"I hear you have double the congratulations coming from everyone," he said.

"Yeah," he said.

"You should come join Sid and Harold and I for a drink with Gerald. Got a few other of the old crew together too," he said. "Ma'am."

"Sure thing. Let me know when your ready to go," he said over his shoulder to Helen. She jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Arnold, I don't know anyone here," she told him harshly.

"Nonsense. You know Helga," he said with a smile, and left her standing there with her mouth open.

…...

"I'm just going to get some fresh air," Helga whispered in Greg's ear. He smiled, nodded, and let go, only to have Rhonda slide in.

"I'll keep him warm for you," she said, giving her a wink. Helga just smiled and went outside and took a seat.

"So I hear your pregnant?" she heard Helen's voice say.

"Yep," she said, not even bothering to turn around.

"How far along are you?" she asked. Helga rolled her eyes and turned to look her in the face.

"It's not Arnold's. It's Greg's. So you have nothing to fear," Helga told the woman. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone. I'm not feeling to well. Morning sickness, you understand."

Helen stood there for a moment, staring at the blonde woman before her. So she wasn't pregnant to Arnold?

"I don't know anyone else here," she said.

"Not my problem," Helga growled. "Go away."

Helen stood there for a moment more.

"I'm surprised our not showing yet," Helga said suddenly. Helen stopped breathing for a moment. "Guess your one of those lucky ones who don't show for ages, then BAM!"

Helen turned to look again at Helga and saw that she was indeed showing. Just a little.

Helen stared at Helga, who stared back. Then it was as if something had occurred to Helga. She could see it dawning in her eyes.

"Your not pregnant, are you Helen?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" Helen asked.

Helga sighed.

"I love Arnold," Helen said. "I can make him happy."

"You can't force someone to love you, Helen. Trust me."

"But he will. When I do get pregnant, he will," she said.

"What do you mean 'when you do get pregnant'?" Arnold asked from behind her.

Both women froze. Helga was the first to move.

"I should go," she said, hurrying past Helen and Arnold, and back inside.

"You lied to me?" he asked.

Helen didn't know what to say. She stood there, mouth moving, but nothing coming out.

"I can't believe this," he said, running his hands through his hair. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Arnold, please, I-" Helen started towards him, but he moved backwards.

"No way. Stay the hell away from me," he said. He turned and left her standing there wondering where it all went wrong.

…...

Helga found Greg talking animatedly with Sid and Stinky. She reached his side and was putting her hand on his arm when from the corner of her eye she saw Arnold leaving.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Helga stared up at him.

"Uh, yeah. Something major went down, but I'll tell you about it later. Have fun," she told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said smiling.

"Okay," Greg leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Then went back to talking to the others.

Helga made a beeline for the front door and slipped out quietly, looking both ways. She could see Arnolds familiar silouhette walking fast towards the corner. She started after him.

"Arnold!" she called out. He slowed down, turned to see it was her, then started to walk fast again. "Arnold!" she yelled again. Finally he stopped and turned to wait for her.

"Damn. Making a woman run. What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Everything," he yelled.

"Don't yell at me, I can hear you just fine. I'm pregnant, not deaf."

"That's the thing, Helga. Your pregnant! To someone else!" he yelled again.

Helga stepped back, shocked.

"When you came back. Part of me thought, 'We can do this, we can make it work," and then it fell apart and now this!" he turned away from her. She took a deep breath. He was drunk. She could smell it.

"Look, I'll drive you back to wherever your staying," she said, taking his hand and pulling him towards a carpark, while taking her keys out of her purse.

"She'll be there," he said, sounding defeated.

"Well, we'll find a motel or something, Arnold. I don't know," Helga said. "Stop fighting with me, and move it."

He followed her to her car and hopped into the passenger seat when she unlocked the doors. She followed, getting in the drivers seat.

"Where to?" she asked, starting the car. She got her phone out and sent a quick text to Greg.

Dropping off a drunky. B bak soon

"Anywhere," he said, waving his arm around. Helga shrugged.

"Boarding House it is," she said, putting her seatbelt on.

"No! Aywhere but there!" he yelled out. Helga jumped a bit, not expecting him to yell out like that. Drunk people. She really didn't like them.

"Ok, so a motel then?" she asked, looking over at him. "Quick, make up your mind."

"Hillwood Chancellor," he said. Helga looked at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep." Helga shrugged and started driving.

…...

Greg found Helen.

"Are you alright?" he asked, touching her shoulder. She jumped and nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, fine, my finace just left me is all," she said. Greg looked at her a little closer.

"Hey, aren't you Helga's ex-husbands girlfriend?" he asked.

Helen looked up at him.

"Arnold's finacee, yeah," she said.

"Well, where is he?" Greg asked, looking around. "Aren't you pregnant? Did he just leave you here or something?"

"Yeah, he just left me," she told him. Then shook her head. "No, I'm not pregnant. Which is why he left."

"I don't understand," he said, confused.

"I lied to him about being pregnant," she told him. "I lied, and he found out and he left me." she started to cry.

Greg didn't know what to say. He didn't want to just leave her sitting there in a strange town where she knew no one, but at the same time he couldn't deny that he probably would have done the same thing had a woman lied to him about such a thing.

"He'll go to her," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Helga. He'll always go back to her. Always," she sobbed.

"Well, he'll have to get in line, cause in 10 months she's marrying me," he told her. "Look, can I get you a taxi somewhere?" he asked her. "I'd give you a ride, but Helga had to drop off a drunk friend."

"Arnold's drunk," Helen told him. "Do you think?"

"Possibly. But seriously, let me call you a cab or something," he said, pulling out his mobile. He entered into his GPS app to track the car. "Hillwood Chancellor."

"I'll text Helga. She's at the HC. Maybe Arnold's there too."

"Congratulations on your baby by the way," she said slyly. She watched him as he winced at that. Ah huh! It wasn't his baby!

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Okay, I'll get us a taxi."

…...

"Hi, can I get a room for Shortman?" Helga asked, handing over Arnold's credit card.

Arnold tried to concentrate on what was going on. He finally managed to focus.

"Here we go," the lady behind the counter said, handing her a swipe card, while looking at Arnold.

"Thankyou," Helga said, taking the card and dragging Arnold behind her. They went to an elevator and he watched as Helga hit the 6 button.

"Thankyou," he whispered.

"Whatever," Helga said, taking out her phone. A text from Greg.

Lvl6 rm63. Arnolds here.

She put her phone away and looked at the numbers as they flashed. Finally it stopped at six and opened. Helga sighed in relief. Arnold was getting heavy, and her back and side were getting sore.

"I love you," he murmered in her ear.

"Now's really not the time, Arnold," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because your drunk, I'm sore, you've just broken up with your finacee and I'm pregnant," she explained. "And did I mention sore? From hauling your ass up here?"

She finally managed to get to the door and open it. She unceremoniously pushed Arnold in. he stumbled, then caught his footing, narrowly avoiding falling flat on his face. He spun around and grabbed Helga's hands.

"We can run away," he said, pulling her to the couch.

"No, Arnold. No we can't," she said.

"Why not? Because your pregnant with someone elses baby?" he asked. "It's not fair. It really isn't."

"Life's not fair," Helga said, sitting down. Arnold fell down next to her and tried to kiss her. Helga moved away. "What did I just say?"

"What did I just say? I said I love you, Helga. I always have. Helen was a poor substitute," he told her honestly.

"That's a terrible thing to say," she said, standing up.

"It's true," he said. "I love you Helga. Just give Greg his baby, then come away with me."

"No, Arnold. I'm not giving him this baby and running," she said, touching her stomach protectively. "Your drunk. I'm leaving."

…...

"Is the baby really yours?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, we went to a dating scan after she came back," he said smiling.

"Was it planned?" she asked.

"No, but it's a nice surprise anyway," he said. "I was a bit worried, especially after remembering she ate a cold leftover Taco from the night before for breakfast."

"Oh my god, your kidding me," Helen laughed.

"No. But that's Helga for you," Greg told her laughing.

"I've heard a lot about Helga tonight," Helen said quietly. "She sounds pretty amazing."

"Yeah, she is," he said, sadness creeping into his voice.

"You don't sound happy about that," Helen observed. Greg shook his head. He wasn't about to tell a complete stranger about the strange . . . Emotions, that ran through him now whenever he was with Helga. How he loved her, and how awful that made him feel. . .it was something they needed to talk about themselves.

…...

"Helga, wait!" Arnold cried, jumping up and reaching out for her. Helga stopped and turned to face him. "I'm sorry."

"You drank too much, that's your problem," she told him.

"No, my problem is the woman I'm in love with is having another man's baby and then marrying him, and I can't handle that, Helga."

"We had our chance, Arnold," Helga said, looking at the floor. "And it didn't work."

Arnold shook his head. He wasn't going to accept that. He oulled her close and kissed her. Helga pulled away.

"Stop confusing me, stop doing this to me!" she yelled at him, pushing him away. "I love Greg,"

"Are you trying to convince yourself, or me?" he asked.

"No, it's not like that,"

"That's what it sounds like."

Helga slid down to the floor and started to cry. How had she gotten here? Everything was going fine. That stupid Headman, that stupid marriage, stupid Stella. Stupid Football Head . . . Stupid her . . .

"I'm not in love with him. And I know he's not in love with me," she said.

Arnold sat down beside her.

"Have you asked him?" Arnold asked.

"I don't need too," Helga said. "I could sense something had changed between us when we got back."

"Does that mean I have a chance?" he asked hopefully.

"Dunno. I think it's something Greg and I need to talk about," she said honestly. "I am still pregnant to him."

Arnold nodded.

"Do you need to lie down?" Helga nodded, and made her way over to where the huge bed was. He laid down beside her. He closed his eyes.

He jumped when he heard knocking at the door. He got up and answered it. Greg was standing there, Helen beside him.

"Is Helga alright?" he asked.

"Helga's fine," Arnold said, letting them in. He didn't look at Helen. "She's fallen asleep."

The three of them stared at her a moment. Helen was the first to look away.

The two men stared at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I better get her to our room," Greg finally said, moving forward to tap Helga's shoulder. When she only stirred, Greg sighed and picked her up, and carried out of the room.

…...

~Two Weeks Later~

"I don't feel well, Greg," Helga said, coming into his office.

"What do you mean?" he asked, getting up and coming over to her.

"I don't know, I just feel crampy," she told him, looking a bit worried.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" he asked. Helga just nodded and sat down. She bent over in pain. She had a feeling she knew what was happening, but at first had put it down to Braxton hicks. It was much to early to go into labour.

Picking up the phone he dialled the number.

"Go lie down," he told her. Helga did as he said, going into their room and lying down. She felt another wave of pain and cried out. A few minutes later Greg came in and grabbed a bag throwing some of her clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"He wants to meet us at the hospital," Greg told her. He came over and helped her up.

"I'm losing him," Helga sobbed. "I should have been feeling movements but I havent."

"Look, don't worry about it yet, lets just get you to the hospital, and see what happens," he said quietly, hoping to soothe her.

The trip to the hospital was the longest drive in Helga's life, and considering how extensively she had travelled that was saying something. Greg kept trying to be positive, and calm her down when she was getting worked up.

"If the baby is fine, and your panicking like this, it wont help!" he finally snapped at her. Helga sat back and moaned again. This couldn't happen to her. She couldn't lose another child.

She just didn't think she could survive the heartbreak again.


	9. Chapter 9

~Three Weeks Later~

Phoebe knocked on her friends bedroom door and waited to be called in. when she heard Helga call out she went in to find her propped up in bed, reading a book. She rushed over and climbed onto the bed and gave her a hug.

"Greg was telling us you had a scare," she said, pulling back.

"Yeah, but it was nothing. Just me over-reacting and freaking out," she laughed. "You know what I'm like."

Phoebe just nodded. She did remember.

"So other than that, everything is okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm having to over haul my diet. There were traces of protein in my urine, and my blood pressure is a bit higher than they would like," she told her. Phoebe nodded.

"So they're worried about pre-eclampsia?"

"Yeah, but it's good. I have the best doctor in the world looking after me!"

Phoebe was quiet for a moment, then had to ask.

"How are things with you and Greg?"

Helga looked at her hands, then out the window, the at Phoebe and smiled a bit.

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean there was this weird period there where we both felt so out of sync with each other, but we seem to have gotten past it," she said.

"That's good, right? I'm glad things are going well for you," Phoebe said smiling. "But let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will, stop fussing!" Helga finally got up out of bed and went over to her wardrobe.

"I'm so bored, I need to get some fresh air!"

Phoebe waited patiently while Helga got dressed, then they both went down to the lounge area. They stopped quickly so Helga could show Phoebe her art room. Phoebe was suitably impressed.

"I'll show you something. But keep it a secret," Helga whispered, taking a key out of her pocket and unlocking the door next to her art room. She rushed Phoebe in then closed the door. Phoebe gasped when she saw it.

All over the walls Helga had been painting scenes from fairy tales. She walked over and viewed the scenes she had painted that also included the stories written into the pictures.

"It's amazing!" Phoebe exclaimed. And it was. She looked up to find mobiles and wind chimes hanging down from the ceiling. "Oh my God, Helga! Did you make those!"

Helga laughed.

"No way!" she said, looking up as well. "There's this guy who makes the wooden ones, he's been doing a few special ones for me. They're great because if one falls off and lands on the floor they're safe for him or her to chew on," she said, placing a hand over her stomach. She suddenly felt like crying.

"It's beautiful, Helga. What a lucky baby you'll have," she said, touching the curtains. Thermal back, they were dark blue and had stars on them.

"And Greg doesn't know about this yet?"

"Nope," Helga said, grinning. "I want it to be a surprise."

Phoebe shook her head and took another look around. The room was bare, but Phoebe knew what Helga could do, so knew this would look amazing when she was finally finished.

After Helga explained where everything would finally go, and what she was going to do, they left the room and Helga locked the door again. Then they made their way to the lounge, where Gerald and Greg were talking about Football. Phoebe rolled her eyes at Helga, who smiled.

"I'm alive, people, rejoice!"

…...

~5 months later~

"It's early Greg, Helga cried tearfully.

"It's fine, Helga," he soothed, hugging her and smoothing her hair. Helga had gone into early labour, but they were expecting it. Helga was feeling scared and not ready.

"I haven't finished the paintings!" she gasped, during a contraction.

"Helga, my love, your in labour. don't worry about your art work," he told her laughing. "And your commission is finished, so don't worry about that either. I will be going to meet him after the baby is here."

Helga just nodded.

"Now just concentrate on getting this baby here, okay? Let me worry about everything else."

Helga nodded again, and grabbed the mask as she felt another contraction coming. She was starting to feel the affects of the gas.

"I'm going to call Rhonda, then Phoebe and let them know what's going on, okay?"

Helga ignored him, breathing in deep as another contraction came.

…...

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Phoebe muttered under her breath, running down the stairs and into the living room in a towel. She'd only gotten home twenty minutes ago.

"Hello?" she heard Gerald answer. "Hi, Greg. No kidding, really? Yeah, I'll let Phoebe know, thanks for calling, bye. Phoebe, babe, Helga's having the baby!"

Phoebe was already rushing back upstairs to get dressed. She had to be there in time!

…...

"So I take it all went well with the pregnancy, then?" Arnold asked Gerald. Gerald nodded, feeling awkward all of a sudden. He hadn't meant for Arnold to be there when this happened.

"Phoebe's going to be rushing over there like a mad woman, to be with her," Gerald said, grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge for him and Arnold. "There was a small scare, but it's been pretty okay since."

"That's good. I'm happy for her," Arnold lied. He wasn't. He couldn't help but be jealous.

"No your not, but nice try at lying," Gerald said, handing him the open beer. Arnold just shrugged.

"Okay, I have my phone, my keys, and . . . Oh, Arnold. Hi . . ." Phoebe said awkwardly. "I didn't know you were coming around."

"Yeah, bumped into Gerald, and he brought me here," he told her.

"Oh . . . well, um, I need . . . to go . . ." she stammered. Then she nodded and turned around and rushed out the door.

…...

She arrived just after Rhonda. They both made their way to the Maternity ward, nervous. Greg was pacing outside one of the rooms, looking freaked out.

"What's wrong?" Rhonda asked.

"They need to do a ceaser," he told them. "They need to use a general because she had a weird reaction to the epidural. I cant be in there when she's under. If it was just the epidural I could, but its not and I can't."

The guy had turned into a nervous wreck. He looked at his watch, ran his hands through his hair, looked at the hospital clock, ran his hands through his hair, looked at the door, then his watch, then the clock, back at the door, and ran his hands through his hair. Phoebe and Rhonda looked at each other. At this pace, he would go bald before the baby was born.

"I'll go get a cup of water or something," Rhonda said, walking away.

Phoebe went over to Greg and took his arm, leading him to a chair.

"Pacing wont make this go any faster. She's in the best place, she'll be fine," she assured him. He nodded, but looked at the door again.

After an eternity, that was really only half an hour, the surgeon came out and smiled at him.

"Greg ? You have a lively baby boy, congratulations," he said, shaking his hand. "Your wife will be brought back to her room soon. Then he was gone and Greg sighed in relief.

"She's going to be okay. Did you hear that?" he asked, looking at Phoebe. "She's alright. And I have a son!"

Phoebe noticed that it hadn't even registered with Greg that the surgeon had called Helga his wife, when they weren't married yet, but she said nothing.

…...

Helga woke to a baby crying. At first she thought she was dreaming. But finally she opened her eyes and looked to her left. Bundled up, nice and warm was a little baby. She blinked, confused. What was a baby doing in her room? She looked around. Where was she? She looked again at the baby when it cried out. She grabbed a ringer and rung it. A nurse came rushing in.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked. She was an older woman.

"There's a baby here," she said stupidly. The nurse looked at the baby, then at her, and smiled.

"Yes. Your baby is there," she said, coming over and taking the baby out of the bassinette and handing it to Helga.

"What baby" Helga asked. The nurse went from smiling happily to smiling with concern in her eyes.

"Dear, this is your baby," she said again. "He's hungry."

Helga shook her head. She didn't have a baby. Her child had died. She vowed she'd never have a child again. Why was this baby here?

"Take it away," she said, turning away. The nurse just nodded, then left the room with the baby. Helga closed her eyes tightly and blocked the world out.

…...

"What do you mean, she doesn't want to see the baby?" Greg asked.

"We're not sure what's going on just yet, but from what we have observed so far, she seems to think she's lost the baby," the doctor told him. "Look, we're sending in a psychologist to talk to her soon, and see if she can get anything out of her. Until then, we just observe her."

Greg shook his head. A woman rejects her baby, and they just have to wait?

He waited til the doctor went away, then went into the room. He hadn't seen Helga awake since before she went into surgery. "I'm scared" she had sobbed. He'd told her it would be alright, and he'd be waiting for her when she was out.

"Helga?" he said. Helga turned to look at him, frowning.

"Go away," she cried. Greg saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Helga looked back at him, then sobbed louder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried, holding out her arms for him. He hugged her. "Helga, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I lost him," she sobbed. "I'm a terrible mother. I can't look after my babies."

Greg pulled back and looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "He's fine. He just need's a little help to breath, but other than that, he's perfectly fine. He's perfect."

Helga shook her head.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked angrily.

"What? I'm not lying," Greg said, pulling away completely.

Helga continued to cry. He backed away, and looked to the door for help.

What was wrong with her?

…...

"Postpartum psychosis," the psychologist said. "She believes the baby has died. We're going to need to keep her in and monitor her closely and medicate her."

Greg shook his head. How could this happen?

"And what about the baby?" he asked.

"We will keep trying her with the baby, but she will not and can not be left alone with him," she said. "That's very important."

"Will she get better?" Phoebe asked. This wasn't in her territory.

"Hopefully. With time, medication and a lot of support. This isn't something that will rectify itself," she continued.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Greg got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Rhonda called out.

"Air," Greg told her.

Rhonda looked back at Phoebe.

"Let him go," she said. "I'm going to go home and change and shower and fill Gerald in."

She picked up her bag and left. Rhonda watched her go, then looked in the direction Greg had gone, then at the door to Helga's room.

She didn't know which way to go.

…...

"Hey baby," Gerald came over and kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "How did it go?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"I need to have a shower and change and then I'll tell you all about it."

She walked upstairs head down, and Gerald frowned.

"What's happening?" Arnold asked, coming into the room from the kitchen.

"Not sure, but it doesn't seem good," he said, looking at Arnold.

In the shower Phoebe had a little cry. Poor Helga. She couldn't imagine what she was going through. She took her time, then got out, dressed and went downstairs, trying to think of what she was going to say.

She found Arnold was sitting at the kitchen table with Gerald.

"So what's up?" Gerald asked. "Is everything okay with the baby?"

Phoebe nodded.

"The baby's fine," she said. "It's Helga."

"What's wrong with her?" Arnold asked.

"She thinks the baby has died. She doesn't want to be near the baby or anything. She's completely rejecting it," she told them. "They think it's Postpartum Psychosis."

"Oh, man," Gerald said, getting up and giving Phoebe a hug.

"So what are they going to do?" Arnold asked. He couldn't help it. He was really worried about Helga.

"Keep her in the hospital and treat her with medication," Phoebe said quietly. "I feel so helpless!" She started to cry into Gerald's shirt.

Arnold was wishing now that the divorce hadn't gone through. He wasn't going to be able to see her, and he really wanted to.

"I better go," he said to Gerald.

"Thanks for keeping me company, man," Gerald said to him.

Arnold just waved and left quietly.

"Gerald there's more," Phoebe whispered.

"More?" he asked. Phoebe nodded. "What?

"Greg isn't the father," she told him. "Arnold is."

…...

Arnold was woken from sleep by the sound of his bedroom door closing. He looked at the clock. 3am. He sat up and looked around then chocked in fright. Then he looked closely.

"Helga?" he asked. The figure in white moved forward and climbed onto his bed.

"You have to help me, Arnold," she whispered panicked.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"They killed my baby, and now they're trying to kill me!"

Arnold felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't help it.

Helga actually scared him.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Replacing with my original plan for the story)

Arnold handed her a glass of water, thinking coffee may not be a good idea, given her current state. She was talking so fast he couldn't keep up. She reminded him of one of those conspiracy theorists.

So far she had accused the hospital doctors of killing her baby, and trying to kill her. Apparently Greg was in on it. When he asked why Greg would do that she told him it was to punish her for sleeping with him while she was in San Lorenzo.

"He knows nothing would hurt me more," she sobbed.

When he mentioned calling Phoebe she practically attacked him, screaming at him that she was one of them. She would turn her in. Arnold knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what.

"Why are they trying to kill you then?" he asked. Helga looked at him like he was stupid.

"Because I'll expose them," she told him slowly, like she would if she were talking to a child.

Nothing she said made sense or even added up. He sat across from her and watched her for a bit. She had to be cold in that gown.

"Do you want a dressing gown or something?" he asked, getting up.

"No! don't leave me!" she screamed. Arnold sat down in a bit of shock.

"You wont turn me in, right? You love me? You wont let them hurt me?" she begged.

"I wont," he lied. He hated that he could be so easily read.

"Yes you will," she accused, getting up.

"Helga, I-"

"You'll tell them, or you'll tell Gerald who will tell Phoebe," she said. She started to back away out of the kitchen.

"No, Helga, I promise," he said, desperate to keep her in the house. If she took off now, who knew what she would do? He heard his phone go off and turned to pick it up. Phoebe.

"Who is it?" Helga asked.

"My mom," Arnold lied. He ignored the call, just like all the others from the day before, then smiled at her. "If it's important she'll call back. Why don't you go into the lounge and I'll make us something to eat?"

"I am hungry," she said, walking into the living room. When Arnold heard the tv, and knew she was comfortable he went out the kitchen door and into the backyard, taking his phone with him and calling Phoebe back.

"Arnold?" he voice came through, sounding panicked.

"Yeah, Phoebe what's going on?"

"Is Helga with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. She showed up last night," he told her.

"She's with Arnold," he heard her tell someone else. "Arnold, keep her there. don't let her leave. And keep an eye on her."

"What's going on?" he asked, starting to get more worried than he already was.

"I'll explain later, just keep her there!"

The line went dead, and Arnold put his phone away, then went back inside.

Helga was still watching TV. He had worried that whole time she might get up and hear him talking to Phoebe. But she hadn't moved. He made up some popcorn, then took it in to her.

"Thanks, Arnold," she said, smiling at him, then snuggling into his side when he sat next to her. "I knew I could count on you."

Arnold just smiled. He was too scared to say anything.

…...

"God, I feel so bad," Rhonda said, sitting down and covering her face with her hands. "How could I have been so stupid, taking my eyes off her."

"Hey, we didn't know she was going to do this," Gerald said, sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"Thanks, but I'm still not feeling better," she said, leaning back.

There had been absolute panic when it was realised that Helga was gone. Greg had been sent to stay with the baby, she couldn't imagine how hard that was on him, and the nurses warned that if Helga was to show up to not hand the baby to her. Security had been informed there was a missing patient, the police had been called in, then Phoebe had called Arnold as soon as it was confirmed that Helga was no longer on the hospital premises. After it was confirmed that she was with Arnold, Phoebe and the Psychiatrist had left, taking along a nurse.

…...

Arnold left the door unlocked and text Phoebe to let her know she could just come in. he sat back down with Helga.

"So what are we watching?" he asked, staring at the TV.

"Friend's refunds."

Arnold nodded and went quiet.

"Helga?" Phoebe's voice suddenly called out. Helga jumped up and whirled around.

"What . . . Are you doing . . . Here?" she chocked out.

"Helga, come on. You need to come back with us," Phoebe said in a soothing voice.

Helga shook her head.

"No, no I need to stay here with my husband and daughter," she said.

"Helga-" Arnold started, and stood up to reach out for her.

"No!" she screamed at him. "No! You were supposed to help me!"

"Helga, I am," he said.

"No! you promised you wouldn't call them! You promised you wouldn't let them get me!" she backed herself up against the wall. Arnold looked at Phoebe and saw a nurse behind her filling a needle, and got worried.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A sedative," the nurse said. "Just to calm her down."

"No! I don't need it!" Helga screamed, moving away from the wall and heading towards the kitchen. She didn't see the psychiatrist block the way in.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" she turned to see the psychiatrist standing there.

"Get away from me!" she screamed at her.

"Helga, please, we're here to help," she said soothingly.

"No! No, you killed my baby!" she screamed. Then she turned to Arnold. "Where is she!"

Arnold shook his head.

"Who?"

"Cali! Where is she!" she screamed at him. Arnold looked towards Phoebe and the nurse and then at the psychiatrist. What did he say?

"She . . . Helga, she's dead," he said.

Helga stared at him for a moment in shock.

"No, no, what did you do!" she screamed. She walked up to him and slapped him. "I hate you!"

"Helga, please," Phoebe grabbed her arm. Helga whipped around and lashed out, hitting Phoebe across the face. Phoebe stumbled back in shock. She had never expected that! The psychiatrist moved forward and so did the nurse, helping Phoebe on her way. Phoebe grabbed one arm, while the psychiatrist grabbed Helga's other arm, and the nurse moved forward. Helga raised her legs to kick out at the nurse, but she was expecting it, and as soon as Helga's legs went down she moved in, jabbing the needle into her leg as she raised it to kick again. The whole time Helga just screamed at them, telling them she was fine, nothing was wrong with her. Then she turned to Arnold, as she was getting drowsy.

"You were supposed to watch her," she said, crying. "You were supposed to protect her."

Arnolds heart broke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You let her die…" Helga moaned, closing her eyes.

"Why didn't you watch her? It's all your fault…" were the last words Arnold heard her say before she passed out.

Arnold collapsed onto the couch, and dropped his head in his hands.

It was his fault.

And she'd never forgive him for it.

…...

"Hey man," Gerald said, coming in the door.

"Hey," he said.

They were both quiet, and then Gerald looked into the living room. Arnold nodded and led the way, sitting down on the couch with a big sigh. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"So, Phoebe told me what happened," he finally said. "Something about Helga blaming you."

"Yep," Arnold confirmed.

"She's not well at the moment Arnold, I'm sure she didn't mean it," he told him.

Arnold shook his head.

"No, she meant it. And she's right. Caliope's death was my fault," he told him, his voice breaking. "I was supposed to be watching her that day, but I didn't and then when I looked she was on the ground convulsing."

Gerald sat back surprised. Arnold had never told him about what happened that day. And Helga had never told Phoebe.

"What happened?" he asked, hoping he wasn't pushing to much to fast.

"She ate something," Arnold said. "This berry type thing. It's poisonous. She was always told not to eat it, but she obviously couldn't help herself. She was always doing stuff she wasn't told too. If she'd grown up I reckon she would have been like Helga, only without the anger."

He sat back smiling. He never spoke about Calipoe. It always hurt too much.

"I remember when I got her back to the village yelling out "She's not breathing, she needs help!" to my mom. Helga was writing at the time and looked up in shock. I'll never forget the look on her face, Gerald. Or the way she looked at me afterwards," he stopped and took a deep breath. "Helga came running, screaming at me, asking me what happened, what was wrong, why wasn't she breathing? And I didn't know what to say. How could I tell her I didn't watch her? I didn't keep her safe? I just panicked."

Gerald shook his head. Wow. Thinking back on the fight Helga and Arnold had that time 7 years ago, he could see why it happened. He could see why Helga cut everyone, including Phoebe, out of her life.

"After we buried her, Helga just completely shut down to me, my parents, everyone," he continued. "And then one day she was gone. No one had even realised she'd left. Everyone was worried. It was Olga who finally called me to tell me Helga was safe and back in Hillwood. She asked what had happened and I told her. She never said much, just "Oh, no," and after that I never heard from any of them again, until that fight where Helga said it was over."

Gerald thought a bit.

"Have you and Helga talked about that day?" he asked.

"No. not that day," he answered.

Gerald's phone went off and he saw it was Phoebe calling him.

"Hang on a sec, man, it's Pheebs, I should get this," he said. "Hey, what's up? Really? Well that's good, isn't it? Oh no, what has she been told? Not yet? Well, okay, I'll let Arnold know, he's worried about her."

There was a long pause, and Arnold tried to hear what Phoebe was saying. Typical, when you didn't want to hear what was being said, you cold hear everything, when you did you could hear nothing.

"Oh, jeez, are you sure that's a good idea?" he finally asked. After another pause he sighed. "Alright, I'll tell him. Later babes, bye."

"Tell me what?" Arnold asked.

"Helga woke up. She doesn't remember anything from the last couple of days," he told him, going quiet again. "She seems okay, but they're taking it slow. They don't want to trigger her again. Plus she wants to see you. Unfinished business or something."

They were both quiet after that.

…...

"Why isn't Greg talking to me?" Helga asked Phoebe.

"He's just in a bit of shock. He's with the baby," she told her. She sat down on the bed next to her.

"What happened to your face?" Helga asked. Phoebe looked down. "Pheebs? What happened? Was it me? Did I do it?"

"You didn't mean too," she said.

"Jesus, Phoebe, just tell me what happened!" Helga yelled. That brought in a nurse with a needle, which Helga eyed wearily. Phoebe shook her head at the nurse.

"What do you remember last?" Phoebe asked.

Helga thought back and chewed her lip.

"Waking up from the anesetic and asking if my baby was okay. She said he wasn't breathing very well, and needed a bit of help, but was fine," she finally said.

"That's it?" Phoebe asked. "That was three days ago."

"Three days!" Helga yelled in shock. Again a nurse came running, and again Phoebe shook her head. The nurse looked annoyed.

"If it happens again I'm using this whether you think she needs it or not," she grumped, then left again.

"I've lost three days, Phoebe. What happened?" she demanded.

Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't think I should say anything til the psychologist comes back," she said.

"Psychologist? Why would I need a psychologist?"

Phoebe remained silent.

"Is this why Greg isn't talking to me? Did I do something horrible?" she kept asking. "Phoebe, please, tell me!"

"You had a psychotic episode of some sort," she finally said. Helga sat back stunned. A psychotic episode? What the heck did that mean?

"Did I hurt my baby?" she asked, fearfully.

"Oh no, Helga no. you didn't hurt the baby at all," Phoebe reassured her. "You . . . You did think he had died. Then you thought the hospital had killed him and then that they were trying to kill you, and you ran away and went to Arnolds and then you told him he was responsible for Cali's death," Phoebe spilled. She tried holding to words back but they just tumbled out faster than she could think.

Helga looked down at her hands.

"Wow," she said. "I never thought I'd tell him that."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"That I blamed him for her death. I mean, I always thought it, but I never said it. Til now, anyway," Helga told her.

"Can you tell me what happened and why you'd blame him?" she asked, tentatively.

Helga looked up at her, eyes filling with tears.

"He was supposed to be watching her that day. She went with him to look at something, I cant remember what, and I told him to make sure she didn't eat anything poisonous. She was still trying things out at the time. I don't know what happened, but Arnold came running back yelling that she wasn't breathing, and needed help."

It clicked in Phoebe's brain then. That maybe those words were what triggered Helga's episode. She wished she knew more about psychology.

"Anyway, it turned out she had eaten some poisonous berry, and Arnold hadn't noticed until she was already convulsing. By then it was too late. He had taken his eyes off her, and she had eaten something, and it killed her."

Helga stopped, then grabbed a tissue to blow her nose and another to wipe her eyes. Even phoebe grabbed a tissue. So much made sense now. The fight, Helga cutting her out of her life. After all, both Gerald and Phoebe were friends with Arnold, where Helga was only friends with Phoebe.

"Meeting Greg, it was the best thing that ever happened to me, Phoebe," she whispered. "So much of me died with Caliope. But when I met Greg, a part of me came back from the dead. He made me feel happy."

Helga fell back and cried harder.

"Helga," Greg said, coming in with their baby boy. Helga reached out. Her baby! He was okay! He was here. Greg very carefully handed Jonathan to her.

"Oh my god! He's so small!" she said, smiling down at her baby. She filled with warmth and started crying again, but with happiness this time. "Look at him!"

Then her smile faded. It couldn't be. She looked up at Greg. He looked away.

"I'm going to go," he said, leaving the room.

"Oh, god," Helga whispered, watching as Greg left the room. He wasn't the father of the baby.

Arnold was.

…...

Arnold was nervous going to see Helga. It was the day after the whole mess. Arnold had been told about the baby being his, not Greg's after all.

He finally came to her room and looked in. she was holding the baby, a nurse sitting in a chair next to her. He knocked on the door, then went in when Helga nodded at him.

"I'll just be down the hall. Call out if you need any help," the nurse said quietly. Arnold nodded. He waited til the nurse was well and truly out of ear shot before going in.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hey," Helga responded. "So, I hear I went crazy."

"So I hear I'm a dad," he said, smiling uncertainly.

Helga licked her lips, then looked at the door, like she wanted to bolt.

"Arnold, I need to say this," she said, breathing fast. This wasn't going to be good, and Arnold could feel his stomach dropping.

"I blame you."

And there it was. Three words he knew he would hear one day.

"I blame you for Cali's death, and honestly, I haven't forgiven you yet," she continued. "I don't know if I ever will completely, either."

Arnold look at the floor, his heart breaking.

"There was never a chance we could work, was there?" he finally asked.

"It . . . could, but it will take a while. I still feel so angry and hateful towards you," she admitted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tearing up.

"I know you are. But it doesn't take these feelings away," she told him. "They'll always be there. It's dulled over the years, but I don't think they will ever go away. You were supposed to watch her, protect her, and you didn't. I'm going to be working through this for years with a psychiatrist, Arnold, and hopefully one day I can bring myself to fully forgive you. But until then . . ."

Arnold looked up.

"Until then?"

"Until then . . . I just . . . I need a lot of support, and time," she confessed. "I've been trying to deal with this alone, and I . . . I just can't."

She looked down at the baby.

"I think Fate is trying to tell us something, in any case," she said to him. "Do you want to hold him?"

Arnold looked down at the little baby boy.

Yep, there was no mistaking who's son this child was.

He held out his arms and took his baby, and smiled.

His mom and dad were going to be over the moon!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, like I said previously, I'll go with my original idea, which may be a bit cliché, I guess. I hadn't meant for this story to be this long, so I was like, 'should I just end it quickly?' Enjoy.

…...

~2 weeks later~

Helga looked around making sure she had everything. She was finally allowed to leave, and take her baby, Aaron, home with her. He was strong enough to leave. The psychiatrist had seen her already and drummed in how important it was that she keep using the medication (meaning she couldn't breastfeed) and keep counselling appointments.

"Are you ready, Baby Sister?" Olga asked, poking her head in.

"I think so," she said, taking one last look. She couldn't wait to get out of here!

When she was sure she had everything she left the room and started down the hallway, with Olga carrying Aaron in his little capsule. Then there was the mission of getting it into the car.

"Criminy, you need a physics and engineering degree for these things!" Helga cried out in exasperation. She hadn't taken care of it or even thought to learn how to use it, assuming that Greg would be there. At the thought of Greg a small pang of guilt hit her heart.

"Here, little sis, let me help," Olga said, stepping in. having had her own kids she had an idea of how these things worked.

"Thanks," Helga said, grateful for her sister's help. Olga just smiled and opened the door for her.

The drive home was quiet, with Helga sitting in the back with Aaron. He was fast asleep and so adorable. She was finally jolted awake when the car stopped and Olga slammed the door.

"We're home!" she cried out, flinging Helga's door open. "I'll get Aaron."

While Olga got Aaron out of the car, Helga got out feeling apprehensive.

Was Greg going to be here? What was she going to say to him? They made their way inside. It was quiet. Greg wasn't home then. Maybe he had already packed and left? Helga sighed and sat down on the couch. She was a bit sore. Olga came over and handed her Aaron.

"Do you want me to call Arnold? Let him know you and the baby got home alright?" Olga asked. Helga just nodded, reached under her top and unclipped her maternity bra, then settled him to her breast.

"Helga, no!" Olga cried out, dropping the phone. "Not with your medication-"

"Relax, I havent been taking it," Helga told her. "It's fine. I'm fine. Are you gonna call Arnold or not?" Olga stood for a second gaping at Helga before nodding and calling his number. That was when she heard a thump noise coming from one of the bedrooms. 'What on earth?' she wondered. Had the place been broken into? Was Greg home after all? She looked towards her sister, then down at Aaron who was fussing and wouldn't latch on, then back down the hall. She then got up, put Aaron in his capsule, then made her way down towards the noise. As she got closer she realised there was more than just thumping going on. There was hushed voices and smothered giggles coming from her bedroom.

She knew what she was going to find without even having to open the door. She shook her head and returned to the living area.

"Scrap the call, Olga," she comanded, stomping into the room.

"Oh, hang on a second," Olga said into the phone. "Why, Helga? What's wrong?"

Helga just glared at the wall.

"Greg has company," she said. "Let's go."

"Oh, um, Arnold, it looks like we're not staying here after all . . . I'm not sure . . . Oh I'm sure she would! That would be excellent!" Olga squealed. "Okay, see you soon, bye bye."

They had just picked up Aaron in his capsule, Helga finishing writing a letter to Greg when the door flew open and a very naked and intoxicated Greg came falling out from the room. Helen followed behind him, laughing hysterically and trying to help him up. Helen's appeareance was a bit of a shock to Helga. Helga quickly whipped out her phone and took a picture, then put it away quickly. They drunken twosome finally realised they had company.

"Oh, look!" Helen said. "One half of the home wrecker brigade." She burst out laughing. Greg just stared at Helga, like a caught out deer.

"Helga…" he tried to get up.

"Save it," she said, walking out of his field of vision. "Come on Olga."

Both Helga and Olga walked out, the door slamming behind them. Helga couldn't help it. She knew it was dumb, but seeing it still hurt, though she held back the tears.

…...

Arnold was waiting on the stoop when Olga finally pulled up. He saw Helga and Olga arguing, or rather Helga arguing, Olga calmly talking to her. He then saw Olga shake her head, pull out the car keys and get out, walking around and opening the back door.

"Here you go," she announced, getting the capsule out. "One son, and a grumpy mom in the front. Good luck with her!"

Arnold took Aaron's capsule and looked toward Helga.

"We had a bit of a . . . event, before coming here," Olga explained.

"Really? What?" Arnold asked curious.

"Well, Greg had company," Olga said. "And not of the "just friends" type."

So that explained it. He walked over to Helga's door and knocked on the window. Helga glared out at him, but he could see it was hurt rather than anger glaring at him. She finally sighed, and opened her door.

"I have a room ready," he said. "The cot is my old one."

Helga just nodded and looked down at Aaron, avoiding making eye contact. Arnold took her hand and led her up the stairs.

"I'll grab everything else!" Olga called, opening the back doors.

"I'll be back to help in a minute," Arnold called back to her over his shoulder.

"ARRH! Look at him Miles!" Stella's voice cried out. She rushed forward to grabbed the capsule off Arnold. She put it on the floor, unclipped Aaron and hugged him to her.

Helga look up, a bit shocked. Miles and Stella were here?

"Oh, dear. When will you stop fighting fate?" she whispered in Helga's ear, giving her a one armed hug. "Miles!"

She went off upstairs with Aaron. Helga just stood there, trying to get her head around what was happening.

"That's everything we grabbed," she heard her sisters sweet voice tell Arnold. "It was a little busy to grab anything else."

"That's alright," she heard Arnold saying.

Finally she felt Olgas arms wrap around her shoulders.

"I'll come visit tomorrow," she said into Helga's ear. She pulled away, tears in her eyes. "I promise."

After that she pulled away, and left.

"Come see the room," Arnold said, taking her hand again. Helga followed him upstairs, not knowing what else to do. Finally they stopped at an open door and Helga looked in. there was a cot in the corner, a plane mobile hanging above it. Pictures of the jungle, some Helga vaguely remembered as hers from years ago, that she had collaborated on with Miles. She'd drawn, he had coloured. It was what had bonded the two of them.

"It wont be for too long, and if you want to do what you did at the old place, your welcome too. We can move him to another room while you do it," Arnold said. Helga couldn't help it. She burst into tears.

Stella handed Aaron to Miles and came over to wrap an arm around Helga and lead her over to the rocking chair. She started murmering to her, Helga was shaking her head and whispering back, Stella shook her head and gave her a hug. Helga threw her arms around Stella and cried a little more. Finally she let go, and Stella stood up.

"It's been a big day," Stella said. "Let's give her some quiet time." She left quietly, Miles looking back and carrying Aaron, followed behind her. Arnold stood staring at Helga for a moment, then turned to leave.

"Don't leave me," she begged. "Please?"

Arnold looked after his parents, who nodded ad continued downstairs, then he went into the room.

"We have a bed made up for you in the next room," he told her. "Do you want to go in there?"

Helga nodded and got up. She followed Arnold into the next room and collapsed onto the bed. Arnold sat next to her.

"He was there with Helen," she finally said. "Of all people."

"Helen?" Arnold asked shocked. Helga nodded. Then gave a laugh.

"It's weird, huh?" she said. Arnold nodded. He felt Helga pull on his arm. "Come lay down with me." Arnold laid down next to her. They both just laid there quietly staring at the ceiling.

"It needs stars," she whispered.

"Or we can always go up to my old room tonight, and look at stars through the skylight," he suggested. Helga just nodded. That sounded wonderful.

…...

Helga's phone went off a third time, and this time Stella went to answer it.

Greg.

She hung it up, and looking over at her husband, seeing he wasn't looking, took out the sim and dropped it into the garbage disposal. She was not going to let anyone come between Helga and Arnold.

She was not going to risk losing another grandchild.

…...

Miles finally went upstairs to find out where his son and Helga had gotten to. When he looked into the room - the door had been left open - he saw they were lying on the bed having a discussion. It was about Greg and Helen and what had happened. He shook his head. What a mess. Finally he knocked on the door, both of them looking up.

"Dinner's ready," he told them, then turned and went back to the living room.

"What are they doing up there?" Stella asked.

"Talking," Miles said.

"About what?"

"None of your business," he replied. "Leave the two of them to work through it at their own pace, Stella."

Stella shook her head. If those two were left to do it alone, it would never get done!

…...

That night Arnold crept down the hall, after hearing Aaron call out. He opened the nursery door and peeked in. Helga was there, undoing her nightgown and putting him to her breast. He frowned a bit. wasn't she supposed to be on anti-depressants? And was it safe to breastfeed if she was? His hand knocked the wall, causing Helga to look up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. Arnold stepped in and shrugged. He stood there quietly watching her. Finally Aaron unlatched and Arnold saw that he was still a little bit awake, but not much. Helga got up and put him in his cot. She stood over him for a little bit shhhsing, resting her hand on his chest and lightly rocking him, then eventually moved away and signalled him out of the room. She quietly closed the door and sighed.

"He's a good baby," she said. "A very good baby. I'm very lucky."

"No, we're very lucky," Arnold said.

Helga looked at him and nodded.

"Very," she said quietly, then moved away towards her room. Arnold couldn't help it, he followed her. "You want to keep me company?" she asked.

"If you don't mind," he said.

Helga smiled.

"Not at all," she said.

…...

Miles and Stella were downstairs looking through old things of Arnold's, finding things that could be re-used, Arnold went out to get some stuff that was needed. Helga was in the kitchen making lunch, Aaron in his little bassinette. She had been there a week. She'd had not heard from Greg at all, or anyone really. Phoebe and Gerald and Rhonda had stopped by. Lila and Stinky also did a quick visit. Lila was due herself, in six weeks, and was worried as it was her first. She threatened to harass Helga all about it. Helga laughed and said she could give her all the advise she had and it might not work on her child.

Rhonda had found a new flame to have an affair with. She was going to Greece with him. She said she was going to miss her partner in crime.

"We'll always have Paris," Helga quipped. At that they burst into laughter, Paris . . . What a trip that had been! They hugged, then Rhonda left, Helga feeling a little sad. That bond that the two of them had created was going to stretch thin now, and Helga didn't want it to break, but could feel the fraying beginning already. They were now going to be leading such different lives. Helga sighed, Arnold looking over and guessing why.

"In eighteen years, you'll be free," he told her.

"Not if we have another one," she said absent-mindedly. Arnold looked up at her. Another? Did that mean? as if she had suddenly realised what she had said, Helga blushed and looked away.

"What's this about another one?" Stella asked walking into the room. "Another grandchild? I wont say no, will you say no, Miles?"

"Not if I value my life," he said with a smile. Stella mock glared, Arnold laughed and Helga had smiled.

Thinking back on that Helga smiled. She sighed when the phone rang and she left the kitchen to go get it.

"Hello?" she answered. No one. "Hello?" Still nothing. She shrugged and hung up the phone. Going back to the kitchen she heard a door bang.

She hadn't left the door open. Had she?

She went in and saw it wide open. She walked over and closed it. Sighing she turned around to go back to making dinner. She heard some hoon outside drive off, tires squealing, then looked in on Aaron.

He was gone!


	12. Chapter 12

Helga sat in silence, still as stone, not crying, barely blinking. Arnold was worried. He didn't want her going back in on herself, so to speak. When there was a knock on the door, his mother got up to answer it.

"Is Helga here?" a familiar male voice asked. Arnold looked up to see that it was, indeed, Greg. Helga looked up at him as he walked into the living room. Then she jumped up, rushed over to him and grabbed his shirt.

"Tell me you took him, please, Greg. Tell me it was you!" she yelled. Greg wrapped his arms around her.

"No, Helga I didn't," he said. Helga screamed and started to cry.

"Who took him!" she yelled. "What about Helen?"

Greg looked uncomfortably at Arnold, then down at Helga, letting her go.

"No. She, um . . . she was with me at the time," he said quietly, looking away. Helga finally dropped to the floor.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

Greg shook his head, and helped Helga back to the couch, trying hard to ignore the glare he was getting from Arnold. He felt so bad for her. He didn't care about Arnold, but he did care about Helga. And the baby. He had been so disappointed when it was found the baby wasn't his. He had distanced himself from Helga, and the baby. But after eight months of worrying and looking forward to the baby, he had grown an attatchment of sorts to the child. He wasn't able to easily turn that off. When the police had shown up at his door and started asking questions his first thought was Helga. Maybe they weren't together, maybe the baby wasn't his, but he was still worried.

What kind of nutter would steal someone's baby?

Helen came in a moment later.

"I'm sorry to hear about your baby," she said.

Helga just cried quietly, leaning on Greg's shoulder. She must be grief stricken, Helen thought.

"Oh my god, I came as soon as I heard!" Rhonda called out, running in. she went straight to Helga and threw her arms around her. Helga hugged her back.

"Phoebe and Gerald are going to be over as soon as Phoebe is finished," she informed everyone. She turned her attention back to Helga.

"I'll make everyone a drink," Stella said. She was trying to hold it together, but was horrified that this was happening. She didn't want to lose another grandchild. And she didn't think Helga could live through it again. She barely made it the first time round. When she was in the kitchen she cried quietly to herself. She felt a little bit of blame. If she hadn't made Helga come back to the village, pushed her and Arnold together . . .

"I'm sure he's fine," Miles murmured into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. What would she do without him?

"I just . . . I cant lost another grandbaby, Miles. And Helga and Arnold?" she said.

"I know, but we cant think the worst," he said. "Just think, he'll be fine."

Stella laughed a little.

"Always looking for the bright side, huh?" she said.

"Someone has too."

…...

Helga had finally fallen asleep, exhausted. Phoebe and Gerald, Rhonda, Greg and Helen were still at the boarding house.

Arnold finally came back downstairs.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked.

Arnold shrugged.

"She's asleep," he said, walking to the couch and sitting down. He put his head in his hands and looked down at the floor.

Stella and Miles came back in with hot cocoas for everyone, except Helen, who had tea. They all sat around quietly for a moment. Suddenly Greg stood up, reaching into his pocket to take out his phone. He left the room answering it and was gone a few minutes before coming back.

"Hey, I gotta go. Something's up with my mom," he told them all. "Keep me up to date, please?"

Arnold nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually glad that Greg had come. Helen he wasn't to keen about, and he sighed in relief when she stood up and left with Greg.

…...

The police sat down and looked at first, Arnold, then around at the others.

"A neighbour says she saw an older woman coming to the front from the back, hop into a silver BMW and drive off with what looked like a baby," he told them. He looked to Arnold. "Your wife said she heard a car race off?"

Arnold didn't bother correcting the officer.

"Yeah. She said there was a phone call but no one on the other end, she heard the kitchen door bang, closed it, looked and our son was gone," he said, repeating it as he'd understood it. Helga had been near hysterical when telling him.

"Well, we lifted a set of prints from the back door and are waiting to hear back on that," he told them. "They didn't match anyone in here, so we're going to assume they belong to the kidnapper."

…...

Greg entered his parents home and called out for them. It was completely silent. He called out again. Shaking his head he went back out to the car to see Helen sitting there waiting patiently.

"This is going to take a little longer than I thought. If im not out in twenty minutes call the police," he joked.

"No worries," she said, settling back. She got out a book and started to read.

…...

"Mom?" she heard him calling through the door.

She sat in the rocking chair stroking the baby's head, and leaning down to kiss him. She had so looked forward to this moment, ever since she had had her own baby. Sure, her dreams had been shattered once, when her first baby died. But when she had her second, she knew she would have a grandchild soon. Then the silly cow had run back to her ex-husband, breaking her sons heart and shattering her dreams of being a grandma.

Well, no one would do that to Lucinda Leigh Hurst again. She had wanted her grandchild, and she was going to have her grandchild. It didn't matter that he wasn't blood. He would never know that. The problem was going to be getting to France with the baby. She couldn't stay here. They would take him off her.

Her stupid son would take the baby from her, and give him back to that bitch he almost married. Her husband . . . he would do the same, claiming they were too old to have a baby, raise a child. Maybe she would send Helga a photo one day. On his first birthday. Yes, on his first birthday, she would send Helga a photo of him. And every year from then on.

But she would never take her grandchild away from her.

She brought Aaron - what a horrid name, she needed to change it immediately - to her shoulder and kissed his soft little cheek.

No one.

…...

Greg frowned and tried the door. It was locked. He knocked again, harder.

"Mother," he called out. Nothing.

Then something. A cry. Was that a baby crying? Was hat his mother shhhing? He pressed his ear to the door and held his breath, listening.

"Shhh, its ok, its okay, grandma has you, grandma loves you," he could hear her saying quietly.

He pulled away from the door in horror.

His mother had a baby!

He went to his father's study and looked for the key. His father had keys to all the rooms in the house, for just this reason. Grabbing them he made his way back to his parents bedroom. He unlocked the door, and stepped in.

The last thing he remembered was feeling something hit his head.

…...

"So, there was one witness who says she saw a fancy looking woman drive away in a fancy car. A jaguar she thinks," the officer told them.

"Lucinda drives one of those. A dark silver one," Helga said absent-mindedly.

"Who's Lucinda?" the officer asked. Helga looked at him strangely.

"Oh, um, Greg's mother," she told him. "Why?"

"Does this woman like you?" he asked her.

Helga almost laughed.

"Your joking right? No one was good enough for her Greg, except the woman she wanted him to marry. But she's married someone else. The woman hated me. But she seemed to warm up a bit when she found out I was preg-" Helga stopped. Lucinda had changed completely when she had found out Helga was pregnant. They had bonded over losing a child, where Lucinda had told Helga about a child she had, but lost to cot death. She had been devastated by her child's death. Lucinda had been ecstatic to be having a grandchild.

But she hadn't seen the woman since the baby's birth, and no doubt she had found out the baby wasn't Greg's. But she wouldn't take Aaron.

Would she?

"What's the address?" the officer asked, while Arnold stood up and went into the kitchen pulling out his phone. Helga told him the address.

Arnold came back in a moment later, while the officer was talking to another.

"I just called Helen. They arrived at Greg's parents house an hour ago," he told everyone. "Helen hadn't realised how much time had passed. She's going to call Greg, then get back to-" he grabbed his phone as it went off. "He hasn't? he isn't? okay, the police are here. don't go in the house, they're coming over."

He hung up and looked at the police worried.

"She can't get hold of him," he said.

Everyone in the room went still. Then the officer barked orders. He left the female cop behind and rushed out the door.

…...

"We're going on a trip, Stewart," Lucinda said, folding up her clothes into a suitcase. "How does that sound?"

He waved his arm, but didn't make a noise, though he was watching intently.

Lucinda stepped over the bodies of her husband and son.

She picked up the little bag she had packed for Stewart, and then his capsule, leaving the room.

She'd come back for her own suitcase.

…...

When Helen saw the front door to the house open she ducked down, but made sure she was still able to see Greg's mother. She had a bag and was carrying a baby in a capsule. She covered her mouth t keep from calling out.

She couldn't believe it. Greg's mother had stolen the baby!

She pulled out her cell and dialled Arnold's number quickly.

"Helen?"

"She has the baby!" she whispered into the phone. "And a bag that she's putting in her car."

"Are you serious? Have you seen Greg?"

"No. im worried," Helen confessed, looking toward the house. She watched as Lucinda put Aaron in the car then slam the door, going back inside.

"What do I do?" she asked. Arnold was quiet.

"Should I grab Aaron?" she asked him. She heard Arnold ask someone in the background.

"Okay, but be quick," he said. Helen hung up the phone and got out, opening the back door to Greg's car then rushing over to Lucinda's and pulling the back door open. She saw Aaron sleeping in his capsule. She quickly unclipped his capsule and got it out.

Rushing beck to Greg's car she put it in the back seat and clipped it in. then hopped back into the front and grabbed for the keys to start the car.

But they weren't there.

"Shit," she said. She saw the door opening and Lucinda coming out. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialled Arnold's number.

"There's no keys," she whispered fearfully.

"Where are they?" Arnold asked.

"Greg must have taken them," she told him. Her heart started racing. Where was Greg? Where was Greg's dad? What was se going to do?

"Hotwire the car!" Helga's voice suddenly yelled through the phone.

"I don't know how to do that," Helen said. Suddenly in the distance she could hear sirens. Then banging on the window.

"Give me back my grandson!" Lucinda was screaming. Helen screamed. "Give him to me!"

"Do this!" Helga screamed, then Helen followed her directions. It took a little bit but the car suddenly came to life. Helen looked up in time to see something smash through the window of the passenger side, coming straight for her.

…...


	13. Chapter 13

(This will be the final chapter)

Helen didn't know how she'd done it, but her face hit the concrete of the driveway hard, glass shattering around her. She pulled herself out and crawled, looking under the car to keep track of where the crazy woman was going. She had an axe! She crossed her fingers and prayed as the sirens got closer. She heard the door open, and moved fast around the car, knocking the woman over. Lucinda grabbed her hair, and Helen felt a sharp pain just under her ribs on her left side. She punched Lucinda, knocking the wind from her.

She saw Lucinda running away from her and to her car. She couldn't breath, it hurt so much.

Finally she heard Lucinda's car screeching away.

A few minutes later she heard a car screech to a halt and looked up to see an officer running towards her, and an ambulance racing up the driveway.

"Are you alright?" he asked, bending down

"She has the baby," Helen gasped, before fainting.

…...

Lucinda kept looking in the rear-view mirror, looking to see if she was being followed. Aaron was still crying in the back. She turned down a side street and stopped the car, taking a breath. Then she got out and went to Aaron's side, opened the door, un-strapped him and gave him a cuddle, humming to him to calm him down. He had some scratches on his face, and she worried that maybe glass had gotten into his eyes, but when he opened them she saw they were fine. She looked in the capsule to find bits of glass in there, too.

"What a mess," she whispered to him, kissing his cheek. She opened the front passenger side door and placed him on the seat, then took out his capsule and emptied it of glass.

"That crazy bitch," she muttered about Helen. "She should have just let me take you, then you wouldn't have been hurt." She placed the capsule back in the car and got Aaron out and placed him back in it.

"It's alright, Stewart," she said. "We'll be gone soon."

When she looked up she saw a police car had stopped behind her car. She reached for the gun she was keeping in her pocket.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands up!" the woman cop called.

Lucinda raised an eyebrow at the cop, giving her a look of absolute disdane, the ignored her walking to her side of the car. Then she saw another cop car cruise to a stop in front of her.

"I said, drop your weapons! I wont repeat myself again before I shoot!" that same cop yelled out.

Lucinda decided if it would be worth it to ignore her.

"Your not taking my grandson!" she screamed.

"Place the child safely on the ground, then move away," the cop commanded.

Lucinda shook her head.

"He's mine!" she screamed. "No one is taking him away from me."

Lucinda felt trapped. . .

Why did these people want to take him away? She loved this child, she wouldn't hurt him.

Then she saw her. The long blonde hair, that tall willowy frame, running towards her, trying to shove the police out of her way. She saw her yelling at them.

"Lucinda please!" she screamed, trying to free herself from the grip of a cop. "Don't hurt him!"

Lucinda shook her head.

"I love him!" she screamed back. "I've always wanted him!"

She watched as Helga spoke to the cop holding onto her, who eventually let her go. Helga started to make her way forward.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she said.

"You cant look after him," she told her. "Your first child died, and your second one . . . it was so easy to take him!"

She saw the pain on Helga's face. Knowing she had hit a nerve she decided to keep going.

"How does it feel, having your son stolen from you, you hussy! You gold-digging hussy!" Lucinda screamed. Then she saw confusion.

"This was supposed to be my grandson! This was supposed to be Greg's son! I never understood what he saw in a whore like you!" Lucinda screamed.

Helga shook her head.

"Your nothing but a slu-" Lucinda went flying sideways into the car. She looked up to see a young policeman, glaring down at her and moving away. She watched as the cop opened the door and removed Aaron.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," Lucinda said. She looked at Helga. "Why couldn't you stay with him?"

Helga turned around and walked away. Lucinda saw that people had come out of their houses and were staring, open mouthed at the scene playing out in front of them. Then it all hit her.

She had lost her husband.

She had lost her grandson.

She had lost her son.

She had nothing else to lose.

…...

Helga went past the police and looked up when she heard a familiar voice call her name. she looked up to see Arnold, Stella and Miles running towards her and Aaron. She smiled through her tears, as Arnold wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"He's okay," Helga whispered. Arnold kissed Aaron's cheek, then kissed her.

"I'm never taking my eyes off him again," she vowed.

"Put the gun down!" a cop suddenly called out. Helga felt Arnold's sharp intake of breath and everyone flinched when they heard a shot ring out

…...

~Over the next month~

Helga had made the arrangements and preparations for Greg's father's funeral, through consultations with him. It was arranged for the day after Greg got out of hospital.

Helen was going to be in a little longer, though. Everyone was amazed that Lucinda had only managed to scrape a rib, and missed everything else major. Helen's parents had flown over from England to be with their daughter. That's how they met Greg.

No one said anything about Lucinda. When Helga asked Greg what he wanted to do in regards to her funeral he replied with "nothing," so Helga hadn't set anything up. Instead, Lucinda's sister arranged everything. She was going to be buried in her family's plot, out of state.

Friends and family attended, and Helga made Greg go, saying he'd regret it if he didn't. It was a quiet ceremony though. Not everyone knew the full story, but both Helga and Greg could see people look their way as it got around. They left when that started happening.

Arnold asked Helga to marry him. She said she'd think about it. She wanted everything to settle down before making any big decisions. a lot had happened and everything was still crazy and emotions high.

Though she was pretty sure she was going to say yes.

…...

~Ten Years Later~

"Happy Birthday, dear Aaron, Happy Birthday to you! Hip hip harray! Hip hip harray!"

Helga hugged her big ten year old son and kissed his cheek.

"Ewww, mum," he said, wiping his cheek. Helga laughed then moved back, as he blew out his candles.

Victoria, who was standing next to him, gave him a big smile. He smiled back, then grabbed some cake and shoved it in her face.

"Argh! Aaron!" she yelled. "Dad!"

Greg bent down to pick his daughter up.

"Aaron threw cake at me," she sulked.

"It was funny!" Aaron said.

"Apologise, Aaron," Arnold said sternly. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Victoria," he said. Victoria smirked, then got her dad to put her down. She went up to Aaron and gave him a kiss in front of everyone.

That'll teach him!

"Argh, girl germs!" he cried, stumbling back as everyone laughed.

"Serves you right, you big meanie!" Victoria yelled, grabbing some cake and throwing it at him.

"Victoria and Aaron, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Aaron's friends started chanting.

Everyone had a good laugh.

"Okay, that's enough," Helen said, coming forward and taking a piece of cake her daughter was about to throw.

Victoria was Greg and Helen's daughter, and was almost nine. Despite all that had happened, the two families had stayed friends, they're children growing up together. It was obvious to Helga that her son and Victoria had crushes on each other, and part of her though how strange it was. But she never said anything. Instead she reached down and hugged her twins to her.

She and Arnold would be celebrating their nine year wedding anniversary the following weekend. Miles and Stella had agreed to watch the kids while Arnold and Helga went away for the weekend.

Helga looked around at the family and friends.

It had taken three decades, but Curly had finally convinced Rhonda to give him a chance. She had confessed to Helga that she was finally happy, and wanted to marry him, but wasn't about to let him know that. But they had decided against kids. Instead, Curly had put forward the idea that they adopt. Rhonda had agreed to that.

And Phoebe and Gerald had two children, with another on the way.

It had all started out a complete mess, but somehow everything had sorted itself out.

And Helga had never been happier.


End file.
